I'm not a Potter anymore
by Sophie Black
Summary: Chapitre 5 ! ! ! ! FINALEMENT ! Slash. Suite aux événements de le 3ème tâche, on rejète Harry, qui se fait 'accueillir' par Draco pour certaines... raisons... Et ce-dernier lui en apprend beaucoup sur Voldemort... Ce qui le mènera dans un camp différent.
1. Author Notes

Ne rêvez pas en couleur, ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

Ce sont des notes.

Je vous conseille fortement de lire ces notes APRÈS LES CHAPITRES, parce que la moitié de mes lecteurs n'ont pas compris des faits IMPORTANTS et je suis ici pour les expliquer !

Bien sûr, ceux qui n'ont pas compris ne l'ont pas fait parce que mon histoire est compliquée et que je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer convenablement mais en tk…

Donc, ici, je réponds aux questions et j'explique certains faits !

**_Questions_**__

**1) Qu'est-ce que tu _comptes_ faire du côté du couple principal ?**

_Et bien, personnellement, même si tout la majorité des lecteurs veulent un Draco/Harry, mon idée de base est un Lucius/Harry. Maintenant, pour le ménage à trois, je n'en ai jamais fait. Et personnellement, je ne crois pas être franchement capable d'en écrire un… Mais je verrai ;)_

**2) Tu peux pas toujours faire des chapitres aussi long que le 3ème ?**

_Hmm… C'est difficile. Vous avez vu le temps que ça a pris en plus ? Et c'était parce que ce que j'avais prévu pour ce chap prenait autant à écrire ! Mais si ce que je prévois pour un chap ne prend que 2500, 3000 mots, je ne me force pas pour plus écrire habituellement…_

**3) Tu peux pas prendre moins de 3 mois pour updater ?**

_Ça va ! Je **sais** que je prend du temps ! Mais j'écris avec l'inspiration. Si je me force à écrire, ça fait des chap horriblement laid ! Je vais toujours aussi vite que je peux, je vous promet ;) Mais aussi, j'ai l'ordi seulement 2 jours semaines…_

**4) Eh ! Update _le souhait_ toi !**

_C'est une question ça ? Oo En fait, si vous voulez savoir, habituellement je fais un chap du souhait, un chap de I'm not a Potter anymore… Mais je préfère I'm not a Potter anymore de beaucoup ! Je l'écris tellement mieux ! Et j'y travaille beaucoup plus ! En tout cas, je la trouve meilleure que le souhait ! Alors de me dire d'updater le souhait à la place de cette fic-là, ça ne va mener à rien._

**5) Draco est pas un peu OOC ?**

_Si, ça vous pose un problème ? ;) Non mais sérieux, j'arriverai jamais à écrire une fic sans personnages OOC, et j'en ai jamais trouvée non plus… Mais j'avoue que Maya a un Draco **parfait** dans Underwater Light !_

**6) Pourquoi les raisons de Harry pour aimer Luss sont à chier ?**

_Pour vous le rappeler : fin du chapitre 3 quand Harry se parle à lui-même ;) Et bien, c'est parce qu'elles ne sont **pas** des raisons d'aimer Lucius ! C'est juste les hormones d'un gars en manque qui parlent !_

**7) Si tu _fais_ un ménage à trois, ça sera pas de l'inceste ?**

_Ben, oui et non… Si il y en a un, c'est sûr qu'il y aura de l'inceste vu que Luss est le père de Dray; mais en même temps, les deux seront plus concentrés sur Harry que l'un sur l'autre… Alors ça ne sera pas un Lucius/Draco…_

**8) Est-ce que tu vas faire connaître à Lucius ce qui est arrivé à Harry et vice-versa pour James et Harry ?**

_C'est **extrêmement** prévu. Si ils ne l'apprennent pas, ma fic va avoir complètement déviée de où elle aurait dû se diriger et l'histoire aura complètement changé par rapport à ce que je voulais faire…_

**9) Feras-tu un mpreg ?**

_Aaaaah… Je vais vous dire un secret… Dans les fics, j'ai toujours trouvé les mpreg mauvais… La fic restait bonne, mais je me disais que le mpreg m'énervait… Et, par conséquent, cela m'étonnerait que j'en fasse un ! Je sais pas… c'est juste que j'aime pas… Comme certain aime juste pas les slash !_

**10) Tu vas continuer à rabaisser Dumbledore ?**

_Je ne comptais pas là-dessus, mais Skull Bearer (Thanks ! You're fantastic !) m'a donnée plein d'autres idées pour prouver que Dumbledore est un imbécile avec plein de préjugés ! Alors je vais sûrement les utiliser !_

**11) Est-ce qu'on verra les réactions des autres par rapport à la disparition de Harry ?**

_Sérieux ? Je ne pensais pas les mettre ! Alors je ne peux simplement pas vous répondre ! Je verrai, et j'y penserai, promis !_

¤¤¤NOUVEAU DU 22 NOVEMBRE 2003¤¤¤

**12) C'est quoi un mpreg ? Un OOC ? Un POV ?**

Vous auriez pu vous forcer et chercher lol. Mais j'explique.

**OOC** : c'est quand les personnages ne suivent pas leur comportement habituel. On change complètement leur mental, leur façon de penser (style, quand Ron défend Draco en disant, exemple 'il a raison' dans la face de Harry, c OOC, parce que MÊME quand Draco à raison, Ron ne l'avoue pas…)

**Mpreg** : Un homme enceinte (de l'anglais : male pregnant)

**POV** : Point of Vu, Point de Vue. De qui est vu l'histoire.

**13) Est-ce que la fic va être longue ?  
**Pour l'instant, je n'en ai aucune idée, désolée ! Plus que 5 chapitres en tout cas c'est sûr lol

**14) ****Tu vas pas sérieusement mettre Lucius avec Harry?**

Oui, je vais sérieusement les mettre ensemble.

**15) Est-ce que Lucius va violer Harry ?**

Probablement pas, à voir.

¤¤¤NOUVEAU DU 25 DÉCEMBRE 2004¤¤¤

**16) Est-ce que Bellatrix va apparaître ?**

Euh…. Lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic il y a très très longtemps, le 5ème livre était pas sorti, alors son arrivée est complètement non-prévue ! Mais je vais y penser parce que c'est un perso intéressant.

**17) La raison pour laquelle tu n'updates pas pendant presque un an est-il que tu veux torturer les fans et les rendre soumis ?**

Oo Pas du tout… j'ai juste plus eu envie d'écrire, et là soudainement, j'ai re-eu envie d'écrire ;;; (Maintenant vous regrettez les 4 mois d'attente !!!)

**18) Puisque le 5ème livre est sorti, est-ce que tu vas tenter de faire suivre ta fic aux nouveautés du 5ème livre ?**

Non, pas du tout, je vais faire à Harry une 5ème année complètement différente que celle du livre !

**19) J'aime pas vraiment l'affaire Lucius/James… et puis le Lucius/Harry non plus ! Tu pourrais pas changer d'idées et faire une Draco/Harry ? En plus, Draco ressent quelque chose mais pas Lucius !!!**

…Ça va être une Lucius/Harry ! Et je ne veux pas changer d'idées, parce que je me suis basée sur des défis de Beloved Enemies qui est un groupe de Lucius/Harry pour faire cette fic, alors je tiens à rester dans le sujet…

**20) Est-ce que ça va bien finir ?**

Ish, question difficile ! Ce qui est sûr c'est que la fin sera définitive (contrairement à celle du souhait qui est un peu en queue de poisson…) mais si elle va être joyeuse ou malheureuse… mystère !

**_Explications_**

**__**

**1) L'affaire de James et Lucius**

_Malgré le fait que je pensais que c'était une des choses les plus compréhensible de ma fic pour l'instant, c'est une des choses que l'on a le moins compris. Alors je vais l'expliquer de façon plus objective !_

_Donc. Premièrement, Lucius est… disons, jeune. Il avait 2 ans de moins que James à l'école en tout cas. La raison : sa famille est remplie d'aristocrates et les aristocrates ont des enfants jeunes._

_Ensuite. Tout le monde a remarqué que Draco est, maintenant, le Serpentard principal ? Ce n'est pas pour rien ! Les Malfoys ont toujours été les Serpentards principaux ! Par conséquent, la cible première des Gryffondor…_

_Continuons dans la même direction : Draco a le même âge que Harry, et il a des grosses brutes qui l'encadre; Lucius avait 2 ans de moins que les maraudeurs qui le prenait comme première cible, et il n'avait pas tout le temps des encadreurs…_

_Conclusion : James a violé Lucius lorsque Luss avait 13 ans (3ème année) et que James en avait 16 ans (5ème année, mais sa fête était en octobre – regardez Angelina dans le 4ème tome…)._

_Ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble; Lucius n'en a pas parlé (eh ! il a un honneur ! Et il est Malfoy toujours !) et donc, Lucius n'a pas pu tromper James : **Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble**…Donc, voici l'affaire de James et Lucius en gros, réexpliquée plus objectivement… J'espère que ceux et celles qui n'avaient pas tout compris comprennent mieux, c'était l'objectif !_

Il n'y a pas d'autres explications à donner pour l'instant je crois, mais si vous en voulez, dites-moi quoi expliquer. Ou si vous avez d'autres questions, demandez-les-moi ! J'y répondrai ici (en remplaçant le chapitre – et je vous envoie un mail quand c'est fait !)

Sophie


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sophie Black (Eh oui !)

Titre : I'm not a Potter anymore

Couples : Lucius/Harry, Dray/Harry, Herm/Ron, James/Lucius en quelque sorte, peut-être d'autres à venir

Genre : Slash (Romance), Drama/Angst

Rated : PG pour l'instant

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un mix des défis de Beloved Enemies

Longueur : ???

Bonjour ! Eh oui ! Une autre fic ! Je suis bloquée pour le Souhait et j'ai juste trop envie d'écrire celle-là… Donc, ses origines sont assez intéressantes : le site Beloved Enemies, l'officiel des slash Lucius/Harry, a une liste de 250 défis genre, alors j'ai fais un mix en prenant des parties de défis par-ci par-là… Le défi principal est le #91, je vais mettre ensuite les #33 et #242, puis les #126,#177 et #183...

**Danielle** : Je ne sais pas si vous allez beaucoup me voir… Sophie commence à bien se débrouiller sans moi… *triste* Mais je vais écrire par moi-même des fois peut-être…

**Note** : Ben, je vais répondre aux futurs reviews et il faudra toujours que mes chapitres soient plus longs que les notes de début de chapitre...

**I'm not a Potter anymore**

**Chapitre 1**

Sa tête appuyée contre une fenêtre du Poudlard Express, Harry sentait les roues du train passer de rails en rails. Juste avant la montée dans le train, des inspecteurs étaient venus le voir, suspicieux de ce qui était arrivé à la suite de la troisième tâche du tournois. Ils l'avaient traîné en interrogation, interrogation au milieu de la gare et à laquelle Harry n'avait pas du tout le goût de répondre, ce qui avait créer dans sa voix un ton dédaigneux et un air hautain, il avait eu clairement l'impression que les inspecteurs ne le croyaient pas à la fin. Ils l'avaient quitté en étant persuadés qu'il avait varié la fin de son récit, le moment de sa fuite. Et tous ceux qui y avaient assistés avaient pensé comme eux. 

Harry Potter avait fait revenir Voldemort. Non, mieux, Voldemort l'avait laissé partir, et très probablement pour une raison. Assez visible aux yeux de tous. Même si elle était fausse...

Quelle bonne blague... Mais elle serait dans les journaux d'ici peu.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Si il avait été à la place des inspecteurs, il aurait sûrement douté de lui-même également. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au compartiment vide autour de lui. Ron et Hermione eux-mêmes le fuyaient, mais ils avaient cachés leur absence sous des excuses, dont Harry ne se rappelait même pas.

Il retira ses lunettes et attendit quelques minutes pour s'habituer à sa vision floue. Peut-être que ses amis – et le reste de la population magique – avait raison en quelque sorte. Il avait tué Cédric d'une certaine façon. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que cela avait été de la chance et non son 'courage' qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir. Jamais une veine pareille ne se reproduirait. Et si il voulait avoir une chance – si petite soit elle – de survivre, il allait devoir utiliser les mêmes armes que son adversaire, car ce-dernier possédait définitivement les plus puissantes.

C'était Hermione qui lui avait confirmé que la Magie Noire était plus résistante que n'importe quelle autre forme de magie. Bien sûr, elle l'avait mentionné sans faire exprès, et avait tenté de dissimuler son erreur par la suite.

Il eu un rictus; qui voudrait bien enseigné la Magie Noire à Harry Potter sans aller le reporter à un journal quelconque ?

« Potter, tu ris tout seul ? »

Harry se retint de mettre ses lunettes et tourna sa tête vers la voix qu'il avait reconnue.

« Malfoy, je pensais à toi en quelque sorte. »

Le blond parut surpris un moment, mais remarqua rapidement que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas voir ses expressions, « Où sont passés tes deux autres yeux, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il moins froidement qu'à l'habitude, mais toujours avec un ton qui était loin d'être jovial.

Il vit quelque chose lancé dans sa direction et eu le réflexe de l'agripper au vol avant d'y porter attention. C'étaient les verres du brun.

« Massacre-les. Je trouverai bien un sort pour arranger ma vue. » Dit Harry en rappuyant sa tête contre la vitre.

Draco les garda en main un moment et les déposa dans sa poche. « Si mes sources sont bonnes tu vis chez des moldus qui te traitent comme un esclave. »

« Tes sources sont bonnes. »

« Comment vas-tu les servir convenablement si tu ne vois rien ? »

« Ils devront vivre sans esclave pendant un été, et si ils persistent, j'ai des problèmes. »

Draco resta un moment un boule prise dans sa gorge incapable de répondre. Le Gryffondor semblait triste, mais déterminé tout de même. Depuis le temps qu'il l'observait, il savait qu'il arrivait à cacher sa tristesse la plupart du temps. Et c'était peut-être sa chance.

« Je connais un sort pour arranger la myopie. Tu es myope ou presbyte ? » Il paraissait peut-être un peu trop gentil, mais il n'y avait personne pour témoigner et il n'allait pas agir comme ça tous les jours.

« Je vais pas me laisser avoir comme ça, Malfoy. »

Bien sûr...

« J'essayais juste d'être sympathique puisque tes amis n'en font pas autant apparemment. »

Le brun détourna son regard d'avantage.

« Je serais vraiment stupide si je te tuais ici avec les compartiments pleins à gauche et à droite. » Fit remarquer le Serpentard audacieusement.

Harry sembla considérer le choix un moment. « C'est pas exactement comme s'il me restait quelque chose à perdre de toute façon. » Marmonna-t-il finalement en tournant complètement la tête vers Draco.

Ce dernier prit une grande respiration avant de s'approcher de Harry jusqu'à être à une quinzaine de centimètres de son visage.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Reste calme, il faut que je sois aussi près de toi. » Répondit Draco le mieux qu'il pouvait en se rappelant de ne pas rougir. « Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est fixer mes yeux. » Chuchota-t-il, « Je fais le reste. »

Encore un peu hésitant, Harry planta ses yeux dans les yeux gris du blond. Très beaux yeux, soit dit en passant. Il ne l'entendit pas dire une formule quelconque et ne vit ni étincelle ni lumière mais il sentit sa tête s'alourdir après quelques secondes. Ce fut Draco qui passa ses mains derrière celle-ci pour la soutenir, « Ne brise pas le contact entre nos yeux. » Ordonna-t-il. Il était sûr de rougir légèrement à présent mais Harry ne remarquerait rien.

Après encore une trentaine de secondes, le brun reprit contrôle de sa tête et le démontra en se dégageant de la poigne de Draco. « Profite pas quand même. » Dit-il en souriant.

Draco fut un peu triste du ton que Harry avait utilisé, mais prit le commentaire comme une blague en s'éloignant de lui.

« Merci. » Fournit Harry après un moment.

Le blond secoua la tête pour montrer que ce n'était rien, et voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là, s'approcha de la porte du compartiment.

« Eh ! Tu m'as fait remarqué que je n'avais pas d'amis, mais où sont les tiens ? »

« Absents, apparemment. »

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent même si ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il ressentait; puis il revint sur ces pas pour s'asseoir en face de Harry.

Il parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une grande partie du voyage. Variant les sujets à des propos aussi banal que le Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressentaient face au retour de Voldemort et Harry parla même un peu de ce qu'il jugeait être son 'courage'. Il savait que ce n'était pas la chose la plus sûre à faire puisque le père de son interlocuteur était Mangemort, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en parler à personne d'autre et préférait en profiter.

Ils ne revirent pas Ron ou Hermione pendant le reste du voyage, et Draco finit par faire remarquer, « Weasley a enfin annoncé à la San – à Granger qu'il l'aimait et ils se bécotent quelque part ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Ça se peut. Je crois que c'est peut-être l'excuse qu'ils m'ont donné pour s'éloigner de moi. »

« À cause de 'l'interview' avant l'embarcation ? »

« Ouais. Ils réagissent comme tout le monde. Ils ont peut-être raison. En tout cas, le comportement 'attendons que je tue Voldemort' n'était pas le bon du tout, alors ils s'améliorent. » Il eut un sourire triste et ironique à la fois, « En fait, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui veuille bien m'enseigner la magie noire. »

Draco acquiesça en repensant à ce que le Gryffondor considérait comme de la pure chance. Il avait un peu raison, mais il avait eu plus de courage qu'aurait eu la plupart du monde.

« J'ai vu ton père à la fin de la troisième tâche. Tu veux vraiment être comme lui ? »

La question tomba lourdement dans l'atmosphère. Draco reprit l'air hautain et fier que tout le monde lui connaissait et répondit, la tête haute, « Tu n'as vu que le côté 'serviteur', et rien de plus. Tu n'as pas vu les avantages, ce que le jeu cachait, comment il était avant et après. Les Malfoy sont fait pour être supérieur, mais ils sont loin du pouvoir de Voldemort. Ils n'ont jamais suivit Grindewald, et mon père a été le premier de notre lignée à s'allier à quelqu'un qui serait considéré comme son 'supérieur'. Lorsqu'il m'a présenté les faits l'été dernier, j'ai cru qu'il s'était rabaissé… » Il resta un moment pensif, « Mais en réalité, il y avait une différence majeure entre Grindewald et Voldemort. Grindewald n'avait pas de but, il tuait presque pour s'amuser, pour 'conquérir'… »

« C'est ce que fait Voldemort. »

« Non. Pas du tout. Voldemort est de descendance moldue. »

« Je sais. Son père était un moldu à 100%, mais sa mère était descendante de Salazar Serpentard. »

« Oui, et il a été envoyé à Serpentard. Sais-tu à quel point il a été rejeté quand il était à l'école. Ça lui a prit plusieurs années de travail pour contrôler sa maison. Il a vécu une horreur parce que sa mère, pure Serpentard, avait été assez stupide pour aimer un moldu, pour vivre avec un moldu. »

« On ne peut pas contrôler l'amour… » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Bien sûr que non, personne ne peut. Mais on peut s'en éloigner ou le créer littéralement entre deux personne. Si l'on reste près de la personne que l'on aime, ça deviendra probablement de l'obsession, mais si l'on s'éloigne d'elle, les sentiments nous quitteront également. Le premier but que Tom Jedusor ne s'est jamais donné a été de tuer son père, qui, même s'il était moldu, aurait pu améliorer sa vie en acceptant sa femme telle qu'elle était. Il ne l'aimait pas réellement, et certains disent même que cela faisait longtemps qu'il cherchait une raison de s'en débarrasser. Les démarches pour y arriver, pour le retrouver, pour acquérir du pouvoir l'ont fait remarquer que, même si l'on essaie de le cacher, les sorciers de descendance moldue sont plus faibles que les sang-purs. Mélanger ainsi nos races rabaissent énormément les sorciers, et c'est ce que l'on nous cache. C'est sur quoi les langues-de-plomb du ministère travaille. Ils veulent unifier les moldus aux sorciers sans que personne ne le remarque. Et lorsque Tom Jedusor l'a découvert un peu avant qu'il ne finisse ses études à Poudlard, il a décidé de recreuser l'écart entre les sorciers et les moldus. Il ne tue pas les moldus pour le plaisir. Il tue les sang-de-bourbes et les amateurs de moldus avant tout pour que les liens s'effacent. Tuer les moldus ne l'intéresse pas réellement si ils n'ont aucun liens avec nous, il détruit les liens uniquement. Et mon père aide à faire cela. Et je vais aider. Voldemort est le premier à se lever contre ça, et il nous dirige. Il torture les infidèles ou les tue au pire pour ne pas qu'ils répandent leur véritable raison d'agir car les sorciers contre ce qu'il fait pourraient très bien essayer, au contraire, de ruiner ses plans en s'alliant définitivement aux moldus. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis à moi ? »

« Parce que tu vas comprendre. »

« Tu as l'air sûr de toi. » Remarqua Harry.

« Si j'ai tort, et bien je serais surpris. Mais de toutes façons, Dumbledore sait déjà, alors à qui le dirais-tu ? »

Le Gryffondor reçut la réplique de plein fouet. Rogue avait dû le dire à Dumbledore qui n'avait rien fait.

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Hmm ? » Interrogea Draco sans comprendre la question de Harry.

« Pourquoi il n'a rien fait ? »

« Il fait déjà ce qu'il peut en accueillant le plus d'élèves de descendance moldue à Poudlard. Mais il ne veut pas se mêler au ministère. Même si cela ne paraît pas, il est bien trop fier. Il aurait pu être ministre l'été avant que nous entrions à Poudlard, mais il est bien trop fier pour accepter de l'aide extérieure. Il veut tout faire seul. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un vieux fou. Mais il est puissant et dangereux parce qu'il sait. Et nous ne savons même pas comment il a appris. Il a probablement toujours eu un espion dans nos rangs. »

« Mais, pourquoi est-ce que ça serait mal que nous nous unifions aux moldus. »

« Pense 2 minutes. Nous sommes tellement supérieurs que ça nous rabaisserais complètement. Et puis, nous avons un sens du jugement beaucoup plus haut. Les guerres sont pour des raisons plus importantes que la religion, les seuls préjugés que nous avons nous viennent des moldus qui nous ont 'infiltrés' à par ceux sur les moldus. Mais ce ne sont pas des préjugés, plus des évidences. Ils nous rabaissent énormément. Même il y a 1000 ans, les races et religions ou orientations sexuelles étaient toutes acceptées dans notre monde. C'est quelque chose que nous n'apprenons pas en histoire, ça, que les moldus nous ont rendus plus stupides que nous l'étions. » Draco n'avait pas pu se retenir de sortir l'exemple des homosexuels, et Harry n'avait pas eu l'air dégoûté pour quelque chose du genre.

Le brun avait l'air de réfléchir intensément et il exposa après un moment, « Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, « Rien, pour le moment, mais fait des recherches de bases sur notre ancien comportement et tu verras que pendant que les moldus progressent, nous régressons. »

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse, « Comme si j'allais pouvoir faire des recherches chez les Dursley. » Marmonna-t-il.

Le blond décida de se lancer, « Tu peux venir chez moi pour en faire. »

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, « Pour me faire livrer à Voldemort ? »

« La seule raison pour que Voldemort veuille te tuer c'est parce que tu es dans ses pattes, tu ne seras pas 'livrer' tant que tu ne représenteras pas un danger aux yeux de mon père, tu pourras faire autant de recherches que tu voudras en tout cas. »

« Et qu'est – »

« Rien ne te prouve que je ne te mens pas, » Anticipa Draco, « Mais je voudrais que tu me crois. »

« Je ne te crois pas encore. »

Le Serpentard fouilla dans la poche de son jeans qu'il portait sous sa robe de sorcier pour en ressortir un petit bracelet en or blanc.

« Mon père va me tuer s'il l'apprend, mais je te le prête pendant les vacances. Si tu le mets, tu arriveras à notre manoir, dans ma chambre. Et le manoir est recouvert d'un anti-détecteur, on peut y faire de la magie… »

Harry hésita et tendit la main pour l'agripper et le mettre dans sa propre poche. « Merci. Mais je ne te promets pas du tout de l'utiliser. »

« Je sais. En attendant, tu peux m'écrire. » Il fit apparaître un feuille et une plume encrée et les utilisa. « C'est mon adresse. »

« J'imagine que tu connais la mienne. »

Draco secoua la tête, « Il y a un sortilège pour rendre ta 'maison' incartable (A/N Désolée si j'ai pas le bon mot…). Ça doit être de Dumbledore. »

« Si ce que tu as dit est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore veut me garder vivant ? »

« Parce qu'il croit que tu deviendras assez puissant pour tuer Voldemort. Comme la moitié des sorciers sur Terre. Et je pense que Voldemort en fait partie, Dumbledore a un bon jugement habituellement. Mais il faut encore que tu _veuilles_ le tuer… »

Harry hocha la tête. « Si je t'écris, tu n'auras qu'à donner la réponse à ma chouette, elle saura où retourner. Tu seras chanceux si je te donne mon adresse un jour. »

Draco eut un sourire ironique, « Oui, bien sûr. » Il regarda sa montre, « On devrait arriver dans une vingtaine de minutes. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Avant que j'oublie, si tu décides de venir et que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre quand tu arrives, attends-moi, ne te promène pas, tu risquerais de rencontrer mon père. »

« Tu n'as pas dis qu'il ne me livrerais pas ? »

« Il ne le ferais pas. Il te tuerais plutôt. Il n'aime pas les Potter. »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas te dire. Tu peux faire des recherches sur ça aussi même si tu ne trouveras probablement rien. Il faut juste que tu saches que mon père est encore plus jeune que le tiens, de 2 ans, même si tout le monde pense qu'il est plus vieux. Ma mère l'est encore plus. Elle m'a eu lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école. »

« Je ne sais même pas quel âge avaient mes parents lorsqu'ils m'ont eu, on ne me l'a jamais dit. »

« Ta mère était la plus jeune, elle avait 23 ans, et ton père 24. »

Harry parut surpris, « C'est plus vieux que je pensais. »

« C'est plus jeune que la moyenne des parents. »

« Et tes parents… »

« Les Malfoy sont des aristocrates, ils ont toujours eu des enfants jeunes. Souvent, en fait, une porteuse était utilisée. On la payait, et elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait par la suite. Mes parents sont les premiers depuis 6 générations à vraiment s'aimer. »

Encore une fois, Harry acquiesça.

Puis ils sentirent le train ralentir.

« On arrive. » Draco se leva. « Je suis content de t'avoir parler. J'espère que tu m'écriras. »

« Merci pour mes yeux et pour le bracelet. »

« J'espère aussi que tu l'utiliseras. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main et sortit du compartiment et il croisa Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser en avançant vers l'avant du train où son père l'attendait toujours. Ils arrêtèrent soudainement en le voyant, mais aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose avant que le blond ne fasse remarquer, « Je sous-estimais votre amitié envers Harry. » et il entra dans le compartiment suivant avant qu'ils ne répliquent.

Il eut tout de même le temps d'entendre Ron demander « Harry ? » curieusement, ce qui fit remarquer à Draco qu'il l'avait appeler par son prénom.

Il sourit en se retournant et en voyant Ron et Hermione avancer vers le compartiment du Survivant par la fenêtre de la porte qu'il venait de traverser.

Puis il continua son chemin en effleurant les lunettes du Gryffondor qu'il avait gardé dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

~*~*~*~

Ça fait un long premier chapitre… 3 147 mots. Et bien, j'espère que vous allez reviewer…

Et pour la bande-annonce : qu'est-ce que Lucius cache sur les Potter pour qu'il les déteste ? Est-ce que Harry va écrire à Draco ? Est-ce qu'il va venir chez lui ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Tout cela sera (en partie) répondu dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sophie Black (Eh oui !)

Titre : I'm not a Potter anymore

Couples : Lucius/Harry, Dray/Harry, Herm/Ron, James/Lucius en quelque sorte, sûrement Remus/Sirius, peut-être d'autres à venir

Genre : Slash (Romance), Drama/Angst

Rated : PG pour l'instant

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un mix des défis de Beloved Enemies

Longueur : ???

Alors, on m'a demandé plusieurs fois l'adresse de Beloved Enemies vu que ma fic vient de là quand même… Eh bien je vais vous la donner (même si vous allez connaître beacoup de l'histoire en y allant) : Il ne marche pas TOUT LE TEMPS, mais en tout cas… Je suis mieux de répondre à mes reviews vu le nombre… *stare* *impressionnée* Merci beaucoup !!!

**Fany **: Merci ! (Je sais, j'ai rien à dire… compte toi chanceuse de me parler souvent en tchat par exemple, c pas tlm qui peut faire ça… lol)

**Saiji **: Tu trouveras ! Et si tu ne trouves pas, j'arrêterais pas de t'aimer pour ça… J'aime comment je fais voir Dumbie et Voldie par tlm… lol. Merci ! *kiss kiss*

**Sombrekarma **: *contente de faire aimer les slash* Je suis pas sûre que je vais bien faire l'évolution de Harry… et pour tes questions, je ne le sais pas encore moi-même… Merci !

**Nono **: Eh non ! C'est pas parce que lui et James sortaient ensemble ! Ils sont jamais sortis ensemble ! (Indice : C'est important que Lucius était plus jeune que James) Merci !

**Suppu **: Tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps, lol ! Merci !

**Elava** : Vous allez apprendre ce que veux dire le titre plus tard. Il y aura Dray/Harry ET Lucius/Harry. Merci !

**Siriette **: Je vais aussi vite que mon inspiration me le permet ! Merci !

**Sailor Digitale **: Beloved Enemies est là : , ça va être un Dray/Harry et un Lucius/Harry, mais le couple majoritaire va être Lucius/Harry. Harry va probablement se retrouver dans l'autre camp, oui… Merci !

**Elfina **: Je vais aussi vite que possible ! Avant d'affirmer que Lulu est capable d'aimer, continue de lire… Il y aura surtout un Lucius/Harry, même si il va aussi y avoir un Dray/Harry… Merci !

**Mioko Tsukito** : Merci !

**Hermichocos **: Eh ! Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai vue ! Je suis contente que le résumé soit attirant (je trouve que le titre l'est plus, lol… *aime le titre qu'elle a trouvé*) Bien... ça sera pas un Dray/Harry majoritairement… en tout cas, contente que tu aimes… Merci !

**Enishi **: Merci ! Je vais aussi vite que possible !

**Cajedi **: Je sus heureuse d'apprendre que mon chap donne de l'appétit ! Vraiment ! :)) C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Merci !

**Miss Serpentard **: Les chapitres risquent de diminuer… non, en fait, avec autant de revirews (donc de notes) il y a quand même moins de chance… Oui, le rating devrait monter, lol. Merci !

**Raphaelle **: C'est pas le chapitre avec la pire fin que j'ai vu… Non, ça ne m'affecteras pas beaucoup si tu hurles pendant des heures :S… Harry va aussi être pas mal convaincu par Lucius (*siffle comme de rien était*) Draco ne va PAS virer gentil… :)) Merci !

**Mystikal **: Draco ne va pas rester comme il était dans le chapitre 1 très longtemps… Merci !

**Phoenix-Money **: Merci !

**Linoa **: Je suis contente de savoir que mes persos parlent bien :)) Reste accrochée STP ! lol ! Si tu cherches bien, il y en a pas mal de fics yaoi sur HP… Merci !

**Jedi Cathy **: Wouah !!!!!!! Tu m'as reviewé !!!!!!! En en plus, c'est moi qui n'ai plus le temps de TE reviewer :'( Merci !

**Skull Bearer **: If you take a look of my count, you'll see that a friend of mine translated in English one of my fics... you can go and read it if you want to... Thanks for the review ! (You can write reviews in English, I understand perfectly...)

**Jess HDH **: Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci !

**Glenouille **: Tu verras… L'histoire n'est pas basée sur un 'Harry qui change de côté' mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même ! Merci !

**Sirius312 **: Pour savoir comment écrire sur fanfiction.net, va sur ce site :   Merci !

**Opiamlye **: Je vais aussi vite que je peux moi ! *pout* Merci !

**Célina **: Je fais ce que je peux, je le travaille bcp cette fic… Merci !

**Saael' **: Ya sûrement plein de personne qui ont pas reviewé... lol… si c'est écrit Draco/Harry ET Lucius/Harry, c'est parce qu'il va y avoir le 2, logique ! Ya pas de suite parce que j'écris cette fic assez étrangement. Je suis en train d'écrire la vie de Lucius, et quand j'aurai fini, je ferais un chapitre. Je vais mettre la vie de Lucius en petits bouts par-ci par-là… Le chap 2 est basé sur Lucius… Merci !

**Na-chan **: Eh ! Re !!! Désolée pour le manque de reviews pour tes fics… :S Pour Lucius, Harry et Draco, je ne crois pas, non… Peut-être, mais c'est pas prévu… En tout cas, il va y avoir les deux couples. Mais je suis encore en train de penser à ce qui va se passer… Déjà que ce chap-ci est compliqué… En tk, merci !

**Note** : 917 mots de notes… Ce n'est pas énorme, un plus gros chapitre… lol

**I'm not a Potter anymore**

**Chapitre 2**

(Côté de Lucius – vous remarquerez que le pont de vue de Lucius va beaucoup moins vite que celui de Draco)

Lucius s'était trouvé exactement au même emplacement qu'à son habitude pour accueillir son fils. Il devait avouer qu'il en était assez fier, il avait rapidement compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre… Sur l'étique concernant les Malfoy, sur Voldemort, sur les Potter… Draco ne savait pas tout, bien sûr. Il faisait comme s'il savait, c'était fondamental, mais il ne savait presque rien sur lui et Potter, sur lui et Narcissa aussi… Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport entre Narcissa et son ennemi. Il était mort, alors ça ne dérangeais plus, mais dans le temps, ça avait été une telle humiliation, et Lucius était encore jeune à l'époque… Il avait encore 13 ans à l'époque… Et Potter venait d'atteindre ses 16 ans, au début de sa 5ème année.

Lucius l'avait détesté dès le début – trop fier, trop vantard. À son arrivé à Poudlard, il était en 3ème et faisait déjà partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en tant que poursuiveur. Il était le plus jeune de l'équipe à l'époque, mais néanmoins le plus doué des trois poursuiveurs. Il se tenait toujours avec les mêmes trois : Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin. Maintenant un accusé qui devait fuir, un meurtrier qui avait peur de tout et de rien et un loup-garou.

Lupin était déjà un loup-garou à l'époque, Lucius l'avait vite remarqué. Il remarquait tout très rapidement, surtout les choses comme ça. La raison pour laquelle il était si vite devenu ami avec Severus Snape même s'il avait deux ans de plus était parce que ça ne lui avait pas pris deux semaines que le blond avait remarqué que c'était un vampire. Il existait déjà des remèdes pour éviter de mourir au soleil ou de s'évanouir à la vue d'un crucifix, mais il fallait bien le prendre. Lorsque Lucius avait appris, un an auparavant, que Severus avait proclamé que Lupin était un loup-garou, ça l'avait surpris car si quelqu'un devait comprendre les préjugés que l'on porte aux personnes différentes, c'était bien lui.

~*~*~*~

(Côté de Draco)

Une semaine que les vacances avaient commencées, et Draco n'avait pas reçu de lettre de Harry. Il avait sûrement rêvé en couleur, autant redevenir le Malfoy qu'il était. Froid, impitoyable; celui qui avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, qu'il l'ait de façon correcte ou non. Celui que tout le monde craignait et qui ne se laissait pas contrôler par ses sentiments…

Il se demanda quelques secondes comment il avait pu se rabaisser à être gêné devant Harry. Ah, non, devant _Potter_.

Il allait se lever pour aller se promener lorsqu'une chouette blanche qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour savoir de qui elle venait entra par sa fenêtre.

Ah non, pas lorsqu'il venait de se résigner à redevenir celui qu'il devait être !…

Il hésita quelques secondes et finit par s'emparer de la lettre qu'elle portait à la patte. Elle était très petite, écrite rapidement apparemment. Mais Draco en était tout de même satisfait. Ah non, il ne devait pas être satisfait de rien non plus. Il oublia un peu les principes et s'assit sur son lit en la lisant.

_Salut_

_Je m'ennuie, alors tant qu'à avoir ton adresse, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que j'écrive. Tu avais raison au sujet des Dursley, j'ai essayé de faire semblant de ne rien voir, et lorsqu'ils m'ont forcé à travailler quand même et que j'ai _accidentellement_ brisé un vase_

La phrase s'arrêtait brusquement, mais Draco continua sa lecture.

_Bof, j'espère que ta vie va mieux que la mienne. Enfin, pas tellement, mais il faut bien que je sois cordial._

_Je t'oblige pas à répondre_

_Harry_

~*~*~*~

(Lucius)

Pour revenir à Potter, il avait commencé à faire attention à Lucius au début de la 2ème année de celui-ci. En ce temps-là, Severus le défendait un peu déjà, habitude qu'il avait laisser partir lorsque Lucius avait appris à maîtriser parfaitement les sorts les plus utiles qui n'étaient pas basés sur la Magie Noire. Le père de Lucius lui avait montré tous les sorts les plus puissants, provenant tous de la Magie Noire. Mais Lucius n'allait pas pouvoir s'en servir à Poudlard car il se ferait attraper, Severus avait été son enseignant pendant plusieurs semaines.

C'était au début de cette même année que Voldemort avait commencé à être plus populaire. On en parlait que comme lorsque l'on avait parlé de Grindewald – un fou qui tuait et dont Dumbledore allait se débarrasser rapidement.

C'était probablement à cause de cela majoritairement que Potter avait vu en Lucius un intérêt quelconque. On disait depuis longtemps que les Malfoy était trop fier pour avoir un Maître, et Potter avait l'air certain que Lucius serait trop faible pour suivre la tradition et qu'il allait rejoindre 'le nouveau'.

Lorsque Severus se faisait joué des tours, seul les Gryffondor le prenait bien. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne remarquait pas que c'était celui qui en recevait le plus. Le seul de qui on riait en groupe avait été Lucius. Bien sûr, il était un Malfoy. Tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient trop fiers et sans émotions pour rougir. Tous des Serpentard pour des dizaines de générations. Il était la mascotte des Serpentard – le Serpentard de souche, le prince, en quelque sorte.

Mais avoir cette responsabilité à porter dès l'âge de 11 ans n'était pas la chose la plus facile. Il avait prit l'habitude de ne pas montrer de honte, de tenir tête à Potter et sa bande. D'ailleurs, il avait appris à Draco le plus tôt possible de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les autres maisons. Son père à lui ne lui avait jamais rien dit, et il avait essayé de se montrer digne tout de même…

Draco l'avait eu un peu plus facile : il était déjà grand en arrivant à l'école et tenait tête visuellement au 2ème Potter. Lucius n'avait eu sa poussé de croissance que tardivement – lors de sa 6ème année – et Potter avait fait entre 10 et 15 centimètres de plus que lui pendant toutes ses études, car il n'était plus là lorsque Lucius était en 6ème.

Pendant toute sa 2ème année, Lucius avait eu des frissons dans le dos à chaque fois que Potter le regardait. Il se contenait et ne montrait rien, mais il lui faisait peur, à toujours l'épier comme ça, seul, sans ses trois moutons. Et en 3ème, ça avait été pire. Il ne faisait plus que le fixer, il s'arrangeait pour le suivre dans les couloirs, pour savoir ses horaires par cœur, pour savoir tout sur lui.

Lucius avait appris que, contrairement à son père, le père de Potter lui avait parlé. Sur ce qu'il fallait faire à Gryffondor. Sur ce qu'il fallait faire des Serpentard.

Sur ce qu'il fallait faire des Malfoy.

Sur ce qu'il fallait faire de Lucius. Ce qui lui ferait le plus mal. Et Potter avait écouté… Le loyal et courageux Gryffondor. Jamais Lucius n'avait vu un Gryffondor – non, quelqu'un – aussi lâche, aussi mesquin, il avait exploité les points faibles de ses adversaires.

~*~*~*~

(Draco)

Il avait répondu. Il ne s'était pas forcé pour être civile face à Harry, et il lui avait même demandé de continué sa phrase sur le vase. Une semaine plus tard, Harry lui avait de nouveau écrit, en lui disant que ce n'était rien.

Bien sûr, ce n'était rien.

Draco lui avait fait part de sa opinion face au fait que 'ce n'était rien', mais Harry lui avait répondu comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, en fait.

Draco se sentit un peu rabaissé sur le moment.

Mais il lui répondit aussi cordialement qu'il put.

~*~*~*~

(Lucius)

Lucius avait par la suite brisé la grande fierté des Malfoy qui était de ne pas avoir de Maître, pour la seule raison que Voldemort lui avait promis la mort de Potter en retour. Et il n'était pas si déloyal que l'on peut le penser, Voldemort avait toujours tenu ses promesses.

Il avait pris plusieurs années avant d'en parler. Lucius avait 23 ans lorsque le Maître l'avait appelé. Il lui avait annoncé que les Potter avait un fils qui avait l'âge de Draco et il voulait savoir si Lucius voulait qu'il le tue avec ses parents. Lucius n'avait pas voulu, il préférait que le fils de son ennemi souffre autant qu'il pouvait. Mais il y avait un malentendu avec Severus, qui lui voulait que Lily soit gardé en vie et que l'on tue le bébé. Lucius était partit en haussant les épaules, il voulait juste voir Potter mort, tant pis si la femme restait en vie et que le fils ne souffrait pas…

Voldemort lui avait posé une question sans réponse attendu en réalité, car il comptait éliminer le bébé quand même. À la fin, c'est Lucius qui avait eu ce qu'il voulait : le fils en vie et la femme morte. Le fils qui n'allait pas souffrir autant que prévu s'il mourrait aussi vite.

Enfin, le souhait de départ avait été effectué. Lorsque Voldemort était devenu plus puissant, Lucius avait eu peur qu'il oublie sa promesse – pour laquelle il pensait avoir ruiné le nom des Malfoy. Finalement, lorsqu'il avait découvert le but de Voldemort, il avait été content de l'avoir rejoint.

Puis, lorsqu'il avait encore 21 ans et qu'il venait d'apprendre que sa femme – qui était encore en 7ème – était enceinte, il était devenu le bras droit de son Maître. Il en avait été très fier, de quoi rattraper complètement l'honneur qu'il croyait avoir perdu. En plus, en devenant aussi important, peut-être que Voldemort allait se rappeler de sa promesse. Et il avait attendu. Et ça l'avait mené où il était maintenant.

~*~*~*~

(Draco)

Fin juillet.

Le 25 pour être exact. Harry n'avait pas encore mentionné que sa fête était le 31 et même si Draco le savait, il n'allait rien en dire. Tant pis si le Gryffondor voulait garder ça pour lui.

Hedwige entra avec un coup de vent par sa fenêtre et Draco arrêta le devoir de Métamorphose qu'il faisait pour la regarder.

La lettre n'était pas attacher d'une quelconque façon. En fait, elle n'était même pas dans une enveloppe, on aurait dit que la chouette avait pris l'initiative de la lui amener.

Il se dépêcha de la prendre.

_D'accord, tu veux savoir c'est quoi le problème avec le vase ? En tout cas, que tu y penses encore ou non, je veux juste t'annoncer que je risque_

Elle s'arrêtait là.

C'était tout. Il la tourna.

Non, ce n'était pas tout, au verso, une petite tache rouge se trouvait en haut du parchemin. Une tache de sang.

~*~*~*~

(Lucius)

Dès que Lucius avait appris que son Maître avait 'disparu' et que le fils de son ennemi était encore en vie, il avait travaillé pour rester libre. Il avait su dès le début qu'à son retour, son Maître le considérerait comme un traître un moment, mais il avait un fils, et surtout, il voulait voir ce qui adviendrait du jeune Potter. Il avait su très tôt qu'il serait dans la classe de son fils, et il avait tout appris à Draco.

Ne pas se laisser humilier.

Un Malfoy n'est pas humilié.

Surtout par un orphelin qui n'a pas pu apprendre par son père comment on abaissait l'ennemi.

Le jeune Potter serait différent, mais il fallait être prudent…

~*~*~*~

(Draco)

_Ne pas se laisser humilier._

_Un Malfoy n'est pas humilié._

_Surtout par un orphelin qui n'a pas pu apprendre par son père comment on abaissait l'ennemi._

_Le jeune Potter serait différent, mais il fallait être prudent…_

Draco pensa un moment au conseil fondamental que son père lui avait donné qu sujet de Harry. Mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il était si difficile de se contrôler lorsque l'on était amoureux…

Si il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas dire à son père était ce qu'il ressentait pour le Gryffondor. Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il parle à son père du fait que celui-ci risquait de venir à leur manoir pendant l'été.

Et qu'est-ce qui se passait aussi ?

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda la chouette qui était plus énervée qu'à l'habitude.

Il écrit rapidement sur un parchemin.

_Explique ce qui se passe_

Et le tendit à l'oiseau en disant, « Reste cachée tant que Harry n'est pas seul… »

Mais qu'il l'ait dit ou non, Hedwige ne serait pas venue lorsque l'un des moldus était là.

~*~*~*~

(Harry)

Harry déposa une main sur son visage. Il voulait voir Sirius, il voulait vivre chez lui. Il avait besoin de lui à ce moment précis.

Pourquoi les Dursley perdait leur 'croyance' en Sirius au moment où Harry n'avais aucune chance de prouver son existence parce qu'il était aller rechercher Remus ?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en se retenant de pleurer. Il n'allait pas pleuré à cause de son oncle – de ce moldu stupide.

Il sentit un courant d'air lorsque sa chouette s'engouffra dans sa fenêtre.

Harry se força à s'asseoir et en profita pour mieux se couvrir avec sa mince couverture et pour essuyer un des filets de sang qui coulait sur sa joue. Il s'empara ensuite de la lettre et y répondit aussi bien qu'il put.

~*~*~*~

(Draco)

La réponse n'était pas mieux que la lettre précédente…

_Arrange-toi pour me faire venir. J'veux pas expliquer en lettre. Vite STP_

L'écriture était tremblante. Le parchemin était froissé car il avait été mouillé – par du sang, qui était visible, mais aussi par des larmes, c'était quelque chose que Draco pouvait savoir en le regardant. Il fallait être aveugle pour croire que c'étaient de simples gouttes d'eau qui étaient tombées là…

Il fallait qu'il fasse venir Harry. Il allait devoir en parler à son père.

Il avait un problème…

~*~*~*~

Bien sûr que le jeune Potter allait être différent ! Mais elle était là la réponse qu'il cherchait !

Il allait pouvoir se venger du père en manipulant le fils.

Lucius allait faire regretter à 'James' ce qu'il avait fait.

Il allait regretté de l'avoir violé.

~*~*~*~

Il allait aller chez Draco.

Et son oncle allait regretté de l'avoir violé.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fin du chapitre !!! Compliqué… je l'aime bien… c'est l'histoire la mieux faite que j'ai écrite ! Et en plus, elle est loin de finir !

*Pense* J'aime la fin du chap… En tout cas, R/R plzzzzzzz !!!!!!


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sophie Black (Eh oui !)

Titre : I'm not a Potter anymore

Couples : Lucius/Harry, Dray/Harry, Herm/Ron, James/Lucius en quelque sorte, sûrement Remus/Sirius, peut-être d'autres à venir (genre, Lucius/Harry/Dray… ^_^)

Genre : Slash (Romance), Drama/Angst

Rated : PG13

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un mix des défis de Beloved Enemies

Longueur : ???

L'adresse de Beloved Enemies a pas marché…. Ceux qui la veule, je la met dans mon profil…

**Saiji **: Bof, yaura plus de dialogues dans celui-là je crois… Ouais, Lulu veut violer Harry ou quelque chose du genre et il est gentil :P VIVE DRAY !!! lol Dray va sûrement avoir Harry pour lui un moment donné… 

**nushan **: Si le 2ème chap d'une fic n'apparaît pas, il faut rajouter &chapter=2 (ou 3, ou 4 dépendant c kel chap tu veux voir) parce que ça veut dire que le lien nest pas encore fait mais que le chap est là…

**Mara Jade **: 'Côté obscure de la force' ? Okkk… Contente de t'avoir surprise ! Mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas la seule qui l'est… Ouais… pour les deux couples… ça va peut-être se ramasser en threesome, on sait jamais avec moi (lol). Merci !

**Lavande **: Harry est plutôt faible et traumatisé à ce moment précis… Dans le futur, Dray va devenir plutôt… disons, possessif ? Je crois en tk, mais je risque de changer mes plans 500 fois… Merci !

**Kurapika **: Merci !

**Nono** : Ce chapitre était à titre informatif, c pour ça quil y a pas de dialogue… Je l'ai mis rapidement le 2ème, la vitesse du 3ème est ma vitesse plus normale… Je suis contente que tu ait connue les fics grâce à mon site ! Le souhait, je suis complètement bloquée, c'est pour ça que je suis dans cette fic-là… même si j'ai finalement mis le chap 18 ! Merci !

**Elfina **: (Vive le surnom de Lucius ! :P) Hi boy… pour Lulu, il va surtout utiliser Harry… Et t'inquiètes pas, Dray va quand même jouer le possessif… Les Dursley seront morts avant que Harry ne puisse se venger… Merci !

**Elava **: J'ai pas oublié le Souhait, je suis bloquée (ben, ya le chap 18 ;))… Merci !

**Saael' **: Ouais, ben Lucius était le Serpentard visé dans ce temps-là, mais le problème, c'est que ses 'ennemis' étaient plus vieux que lui… J'ai prévu que Lulu utilise Harry, oui. Harry va sûrement encore plus souffrir donc… mais je risque de changer mes plans 500 fois… Dray va jouer son possessif, faut pas sinquiéter pour lui… Encore aucune idée si je vais faire un lemon… Merci !** Saael' **: Je suis bloquée… **Saael' **: BLOQUÉE J'AI DIT !!!!!!! :P **Saael' **: Apparemment, tu veux écrire toute seule tous les revirews ;) Je ne vais pas super bien, j'ai une vie d'enfer qui n'a jamais été aussi compliquée… J'ai le don d'arrêter quand il faut ! ^^ Continue d'attendre ! ^^ Merci ! **Saael' **: -_- Mais arrête un peu ! Je peux pas aller plus vite T_T

**Mystikal** : Lulu est à peu près mon perso principal côté 'je me concentre sur lui pour ses sentiments, etc' alors… Merci !

**Miss serpentard **: Oui, la situation de Lulu et Harry se ressemble, mais ils ne le savent pas (ça va prendre du temps avant qu'ils le sachent…) Sérieusement, je trouve cette fic là meilleure que le souhait, elle est bien mieux écrite en tout cas, ça c sûr… Le PG va au moins monté à R (yé déjà supposé être à PG13, ya eu mention de pédophilie et de viols et d'homosexualité… ioups). En PG cétè surtout la phase dexplications… là ça va plus commencer… Merci !

**Linoa **: Ouais, c un peu compliqué, mais c essentiel au reste du déroulement de l'histoire… Ouais, ben celle-là sera pas entièrement Draco/Harry… elle sera majoritairement Harry/Lucius en fait… je crois, jimagine… je prévois disons… Merci !

**Suppu **: Pk tu crois que je titre c I'm not a Potter anymore ??? Harry non plus il verra plus les Potter de la même manière… Merci !

**Clau **: Ben, ya pas encore vraiment beaucoup de suspense dans cette fic-là… Jté rajouté à ma liste msn si tas mns, et si tu veux kon sécrive… bien, je te conseille de faire le 1er pas, lol, jai jamais rien à dire… Tu pourras me poser tes questions ! Merci !

**Zhusidinuo **: Ben ouais, James a violé Lucius… J'avais dit que cétè important que James était plus vieux que Lulu… *Problème de ficSSSSSSS… arrive pas à en continuer aucune…* :( En tk, merci ! (PS JE T'AI RENCONTRÉE !!! JE SUIS HYSTÉRIQUE !!!)

**Glenouille **: Je suis aussi impatiente que toi étant donné que je sais pas comment je vais continuer cette fic… :S Merci !

**Magic Dream **: :) Le fait que je sois une des seules qui écrit bien est un peu exagéré. C'est parce que tu as juste lu cette fic-là. J'avoue quelle est bien écrite, mais c la seule genre… Le côté 'psychologique' est po mal passé. Il y aura peut-être un autre chapitre comme ça, mais là on entre un peu plus dans l'action… Ouais, on les vois différemment les 2 vieux non ? J'ai bcp travaillé sur eux, alors que je vais presque pas les mentionné… du travail perdu *soupir* Faut dire que je vais kan même pas mal parler de Dumbie dans ce chap… :) Merci !

**Skull Bearer **: Same thing for me and English, really ! I just CAN'T write properly but I read in English 95% of the time *sigh*. *Read & grin* Eh ! I'm sick of Harry being Gryffindor's heir too !!!! (I hope it's not the real reason, it would be a shame...) I'll read Flight in a near future ! And in English, there are more writers with imagination... In French, I agree the writers are... well... not very good... Not ALL of them, of course, but it's always the same story... tss... Anyway, glad you're enjoying my fic ! You're my first... well... REAL English reader and I'm honored ! I would like to translate this fic in fact, since it IS my best, but since my translator for Le Souhait is my ex, she... hmm... well my life is complicated *sigh* (If you want to translate this fic, I would junp up and down for years, lol !!!) Thanks !!!

**LolieShing **: Le souhait a été complètement bloqué, désolée :S Merci !

**Nono **: JE SAIS PAS !!!!!! J'arrive plus à écrire ! J'aurai plein didées qui vont me sauter dessus un jour, mais maintenant, je suis COMPLÈTEMENT bloquée pour TOUTES mes fics *pleure* *soupir* Merci !

**Célina **: Merci ! **Célina **: Merci encore ! J'écris comme je peux !

**Kikoo **: Oui, ça fait longtemps que jai updaté pour nimporte quelle fic et c parce que je suis bloquée PARTOUT !!!!!!!!  *pleure* Merci ! :S

**Mystik1 **: *Fait ce kelle peut* Merci !

**Sisi** : Je fais comme je peux ! Merci !

**Xieu **: Merci ! Je continue -_-

**Alician **: ^^ Je suis contente que tu aimes la fin de mon chap ! Personne ne fait plus de long reviews, faut pas s'en faire ! Merci ! J'ai besoin de force -_-

**Siriette **: J'écris, j'écris ! ^_^ Merci !

**Kaima **: Je vais toujours lentement. Il faut s'attendre au chapitre de 3 mois d'attente… Merci !

**Note** : 1259 mots de notes… 

**I'm not a Potter anymore**

**Chapitre 3**

Il ne devait pas paniquer.

Un Malfoy ne paniquait jamais. Et ce Malfoy là détestait les principes dans ce genre. Il fit rapidement dans sa tête le compte-rendu de ce qui se passait et de ce qu'il devait faire.

1-Harry devait venir chez lui.

2-Si il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait plus le bracelet.

3-Si il n'avait plus le bracelet, a) son père allait le tuer et b) il fallait qu'il parle à son père pour faire venir Harry.

4-Son père détestait les Potter pour une histoire d'humiliation qu'il ne connaissait pas à moitié.

5-Il ne savait même pas où habitait Harry !!! Et il ne savait pas non plus ce qui se passait…

D'accord, en bref, la première chose à faire était bel et bien de parler à son père. Selon la logique de ce qui se passait.

_Combien de temps après que j'aurai parlé à mon père cela va-t-il prendre avant de me tuer ?_

**Soit optimiste !** Lui dit une autre voix.

Ah, non ! Maintenant il se parlait à lui même… ou plutôt il pensait à s'envoyer des pensées et d'autres pensées répondaient aux premières ? Draco ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à 10 en prenant de grande respiration et en demandant gentiment à son cerveau de se taire. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment d'avoir des réactions réfléchies, mais hors-sujet.

Il regarda sa montre pour constater qu'il était déjà 11h. Si il voulait pouvoir parler à son père, il était mieux de se décider dans l'heure qui suivait puisque son couche-tard (qu'il ne respectait jamais) était à minuit. Il se leva de sur son lit et marcha jusque devant un des miroirs de sa chambre…

…pour prendre une grande respiration et dire à son reflet : « Père…. » et s'arrêter. Que pouvait-il bien dire à son père ??? Ou du moins, par quoi pouvait-il commencer ?

« Père, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Potter. »

Sans explications ? Pourquoi Harry lui aurait-il envoyer une lettre de détresse ?

« Père, j'ai parlé avec Potter dans le train qui nous ramenait de l'école, et il semblait très enclin à se détourner du chemin que lui désigne Dumbledore. »

Un bon point pour lui ! Début parfait ! a) il allait ainsi capter l'attention de son père et b) ça lui donnait un excuse de pourquoi il lui aurait parlé et écrit.

« Je lui ai donc proposé une correspondance cet été pour parler de ses projets. » Il réfléchit quelques minutes, « …et je viens de recevoir une lettre dans laquelle il me demande de l'amener ici. »

Mauvais. Il semblait être l'esclave de Harry comme ça, à faire tout ce que le Gryffondor lui demandait. « …et il vient de m'envoyer une lettre dans laquelle il m'implore de le sortir de chez ses moldus. » Mieux. Définitivement. « Il semblerait qu'il n'arrive même pas à leur tenir tête. » Et un autre bon point ! Le rabaisser. « Je voudrais donc savoir si je pouvais répondre à sa requête. » Un dernier argument. « Il pourrait ainsi également être encore plus initié aux coutumes qu'il aurait dû adopter. »

Bof, la fin laissait à désirer, mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre.

Son reflet s'agita, « Tu crois que ça suffira pour que ton père veuille bien faire venir ton _bien-aimé_ ici ? » Il se moquait, mais son ton était d'un stoïcisme parfait. Même son reflet savait à quel point Lucius n'était pas facilement maniable.

« Je l'espère… » Soupira Draco.

Il fit ensuite signe à Hedwidge de rester où elle était et sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les quartiers de son père –

– sans se douter le moins du monde de ce à quoi son père pensait à ce moment précis.

~*~*~*~

Lucius retira ses lunettes. Il les cachait la plupart du temps, il n'en avait besoin qu'assez rarement, quand il écrivait ou lisait trop; légère presbytie. C'était totalement incurable, contrairement à la myopie. Ses lunettes lui donnait – si c'était possible – un air encore plus distingué que d'habitude; elles lui donnait plus de classe. Mais il en avait déjà assez, il n'allait pas se montrer avec ses verres en public pour si peu.

À ce moment, il lisait une lettre de Severus. Il lui avait écrit plus tôt dans la journée,  mentionnant que 'le Maître voulait des renseignements sur Potter'. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui dire où le garçon vivait, c'était lui. Impossible de le repérer autrement, mais il avait besoin de savoir où il était. Et il avait besoin de le faire venir ici, ce qui serait plus difficile. De ce côté-là, celui sur qui il allait falloir jouer était Draco, puisqu'il était – en quelque sorte – dans la même classe que Potter. La difficulté : ils se détestaient. Ce qui était bien; il fallait qu'ils se détestent.

Lucius comptait commencer par parler à son fils le lendemain et trouver, par la suite, un moyen – une raison – pour faire venir le Survivant chez lui… et pour cela, il fallait que le garçon croit en lui suffisamment pour estimer qu'il ne le remettrait pas à Voldemort. Même si Lucius n'avait vu aucun intérêt en lui, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remis à son Maître aussitôt; c'était un enfant, il ne représentait aucun danger tant qu'il ne savait pas contrôler d'avantage sa magie. Car il avait un assez bon potentiel, ou du moins, Dumbledore le croyait. Et Voldemort estimait les opinions du vieux fou à ce sujet. Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon les points de vue, Potter l'ignorait, et ne s'entraînait pas du tout pour développer ses capacités. En fait, cela n'aurait pas surpris Lucius si le garçon se laissait marcher sur les pieds par les moldus.

Sans rien dire.

Mais Lucius ne savait pas pourquoi le Gryffondor ferait ça; ce n'était que stupide…

Pour revenir à la lettre de Severus, elle disait l'adresse de résidence de Potter, ainsi que les protections qui s'y trouvait. Presque rien, vraiment. Celui qui avait son adresse pouvait attaquer facilement. Il n'y avait personne seulement pour surveiller…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par trois coups secs sur la porte de son bureau – car il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, si il s'était trouvé dans sa chambre, personne n'aurait pu le déranger – car elle ne se trouvait même pas où son fils, ou n'importe qui, pensait qu'elle était. Il ne dormait plus avec Narcissa depuis plusieurs années, et elle fréquentait un homme du ministère depuis plus de 2 ans également. Leur mariage était, après-tout, arrangé. Il n'aurait jamais pu duré; même si plusieurs – dont Draco – étaient certains que c'était un des seuls mariage dans l'histoire des Malfoy a avoir fonctionné. Il allait devoir dire un jour à son fils qu'il n'aimait pas sa 'femme' bientôt…

Rangeant la lettre de son ami, Lucius énonça avec une voix à laquelle il donna un ton légèrement irrité, « Il est tard, je ne veux pas être dérangé. »

« Père, j'aurais à te parler. »

Draco. Tiens, ils allaient pouvoir discuter le soir même finalement.

« Ah, Draco, entre. » Il y eut un infime moment d'hésitation que Lucius ressentit avant que l'adolescent n'entre. Il était nerveux, mais tentait de le cacher. En fait, si Lucius ne lui avait pas appris comment cacher ses sentiments – donc savait comment détecter une fausse émotion – il n'aurait probablement pas remarquer que Draco était angoissé.

L'homme ne montra pas qu'il avait observé quoi que ce soit et commença la conversation en allant directement au but, comme il le faisait toujours. « Je voulais te parler également. » Il fit une pause, pour étudier la réaction de son fils. La lèvre inférieure de Draco avait bougé légèrement vers l'intérieur; il la mordait. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait probablement un plan de comment parler à son père et qu'une conversation – où chacun parlait – n'était pas prévue. « Comment sont tes relations avec le jeune Potter ? » Continua-t-il en décidant d'ignorer le fait qu'il rendait son fils inconfortable.

Mais ce-dernier sembla se relaxer légèrement, « Justement, père, c'est de lui dont je voulais vous parler. J'ai eu une discussion avec lui à bord du train qui nous ramenait de Poudlard. »

« Tiens, une véritable discussion. Sans insultes ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Donc tu as un lien amical avec le jeune Potter ? »

Première question piège. Si il répondait oui, ça se rapprocherait trop d'une trahison.

« Plus ou moins. Disons que lorsqu'il m'a montré qu'il était très sujet à se détourner de ce que Dumbledore a planifié pour lui, il a capturé mon attention. »

Ce fut à Lucius de hocher la tête, « Bien sûr. Et quelle relation a suivi cette discussion ? »

« Nous nous écrivons. Je lui ai proposé de venir à notre manoir pour faire quelque recherche sur l'évolution des sorciers… »

« …pour qu'il se détourne complètement de Dumbledore. Très astucieux, je suis assez fier de toi. » C'était parfait, mais… « est-ce qu'il a accepté ? »

Deuxième question piège. De dire que oui allait le ramener au point de départ, sauf si il précisait qu'il faisait patienter l'autre adolescent. Le manoir Malfoy n'ouvrait pas ses portes comme ça.

« Dans sa dernière lettre, il m'implore de le faire venir en fait. » Draco sourit intérieurement de cette phrase. Même si il l'avait préparée d'avance, elle restait une clé assez importante.

« Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »

Deuxième clé principale, « Apparemment, il n'arrive pas à tenir tête à ses moldus. »

Un autre hochement de tête de la part de Lucius, « Tu crois être capable d'aller le chercher seul ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Avec sa baguette qui restait introuvable par le ministère si Draco utilisait la magie, il ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup de problème. « Il me faudrait son adresse par exemple. »

« 4, Privet Drive. » Lucius fit apparaître une carte des environs de cette adresse et la tendit à son fils, « Tu y apporteras le bracelet, pour le faire venir ici; je ne veux pas que l'on risque de te voir avec le Survivant, on croirait que tu l'enlèves. J'ai à faire, tu peux t'en aller. »

En fait, il _devait_ s'en aller, mais Draco n'allait pas s'occuper du fait que son père cache ses ordres, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Son esprit était déjà complètement rempli des faits que 1-Son père avait accepté beaucoup trop facilement et 2-il lui avait permis à _lui_ d'aller chercher Harry.

L'enfer venait probablement de geler…

~*~*~*~

Draco arriva au 4, Privet Drive lorsque le soleil se levait. Au manoir, il devait être aux alentour de minuit, mais le manoir se trouvait en Amérique (^_^ J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !) La seule raison, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Draco vivait dans une maison qui se situait à 6 heures de décalage horaire de son école, était que la famille de sa mère avait longtemps vécu aux Etats-Unis et qu'elle était fatiguée de ne presque plus les revoir. Et Lucius avait cédé à ses caprices. En quelque sorte; il voyait aussi des avantages à vivre aussi loin de la majorité de la population magique. Mais le véritable manoir Malfoy se trouvait en Angleterre. Pendant les vacances, la famille se déplaçait dans celui 'secondaire'.

Le 4, Privet Drive était extrêmement banal, identique à toutes les autres maisons de la rue – sauf pour le fait que les fenêtres d'une des chambres avaient des barreaux. Mauvais signe.

Pour vérifier si c'était bien là que Harry se trouvait, il sortit le collier, jumeau du bracelet qu'il avait donné à Harry, de sa poche. Son père n'était pas idiot : pour retrouver le bracelet si son fils le perdait, il avait créer un 'double' à ce-dernier qui pouvait le repérer si le bracelet se trouvait à moins de 20 km du collier. Et le portoloin se trouvait bien dans cette maison.

Il avait donc son balai dans une main, et un collier qui semblait pointer le 4 de la maison dans l'autre lorsque la porte de l'habitation s'ouvrit et qu'un homme qui avait plus d'un menton et qui devait peser le double du poids normal sortit et fixa Draco un moment avant se scander : « Garçon ! Ne reste pas devant notre maison comme ça ! Tu nous donne une mauvaise image ! »

Draco demeura interdit un moment. _Lui_, donner une mauvaise image à une maison parce qu'il restait devant celle-ci ! Il était presque parfait ! Non, retirez le 'presque'; il _était_ parfait ! Il se retint de sortir sa baguette magique au beau milieu de la rue alors que plusieurs voisins devaient être éveillés et demanda le plus civilement qu'il pouvait, « Harry Potter habite bien ici ? »

L'homme pâlit et referma la porte.

_Quelqu'un_, un **_moldu_**, venait de refermer une porte à Draco Malfoy ! _D'accord_, ce moldu ne connaissait pas les Malfoy, mais pour qui se prenait-il ! Surtout que maintenant il devait savoir que l'adolescent devant chez lui était un sorcier !

Draco avança vers l'entrée, déposa son balai à côté de la porte, rangea son collier, et frappa. Le moldu revint à la porte, et l'ouvrit à moitié, avant de tenter de la refermer en voyant encore le même blond devant celle-ci. Malheureusement pour lui, ce même blond la bloqua avec son pied et força une entrée.

« Harry Potter habite bien ici ? » Redemanda le Sex God une fois à l'intérieur. (A/N Ok, là non plus j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. ^_^ Mais je vous jure que c'est venu seul et que ça m'a pris quelques secondes avant de le voir… mais je veux pas l'enlever :P). Ne recevant aucunes réponses, Draco leva les yeux au ciel et ressortit son collier pour être guidé vers le salon où se trouvait une femme qui portait le bracelet de _sa_ famille.

Heureusement pour elle, elle devait être moldue à par entière, sinon elle se serait retrouvée dans la chambre du Serpentard, et aurait probablement été tuée…

Enfin, l'incident principal n'était pas là. Cette _moldue_ portait le bracelet des _Malfoy_ qu'il avait donné à _Harry_.

La-dite femme sursauta et poussa un cri en le voyant entrer dans la salle. Et son cri se fit plus fort lorsque 'son' bracelet disparut pour réapparaître dans la main libre du nouveau-venu.

« Bien. » Une chose de faite. L'homme du début arriva derrière lui mais Draco l'ignora presque et continua, « je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez réussi à voler ce bracelet à Harry; par contre, je vous conseille de me montrer où le trouver. »

La femme s'évanouit sur le coup pour avoir apprit qu'elle portait depuis plus d'un mois un objet magique – mais Draco ne connaissait pas la raison de son effondrement (bien sûr).

L'homme, quant à lui, commença à le menacer avec la sécurité de l'endroit probablement. Vraiment, Draco ne savait pas de qui ou de quoi il parlait, et ces _choses_ mentionnées ne pouvaient probablement rien contre lui de toute façon. Il ignora donc pour la énième ce qu'il disait et utilisa un sort pour capter toute présence magique dans la maison.

Puis il se dirigea à l'étage, sans que l'homme ne le suivent, apparemment effrayé par la magie qu'il venait d'utilisée.

En ouvrant la porte d'une des chambres - _qui était **barrée** !_ – le (A/N *ne pas mettre 'Sex God', ne pas mettre 'Sex God'*) blond (A/N vive l'imagination -_- Vraiment désolée pour ce chap, j'ai un sur plein d'émotion à passer…) découvrit un corps battu, recroquevillé dans un lit rouge de sang.

Tous les Durlsey de la maison moururent dans les 10 minutes qui suivirent.

(A/N Et tout le monde sort en dansant de joie ! Tulu, tulu, tulu, tululu !!! ^_^)

~*~*~*~

Lorsque Draco fut de retour dans sa chambre – vers deux heures du matin – il s'attendait à trouver Harry allongé dans son lit puisque c'est là que le bracelet aurait dû le conduire. Il y était, _habillé_, plus ou moins guérit. Par les elfes de maison très probablement.

Comment ces moldus avaient pus le battre comme ça ? Le _violer_ probablement. Il s'agenouilla près du lit et passa une main sur les cheveux du Survivant, « Tu es tellement connu, pourquoi tu les as laissé te faire ça. » Chuchota-t-il, « _Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit_ ? » Presque tristement cette fois.

Contrairement à ce que Draco s'attendait, il obtenu une réponse, même si l'autre adolescent n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Qui voudrait d'un 'Survivant' n'arrivant pas à surmonter des moldus ? » (1)

~*~*~*~

Cela faisait déjà 3 jours que le _Survivant_ demeurait chez _lui_, Lucius Malfoy. C'était assez ironique, mais c'était parfait. Il fallait qu'il gagne la confiance de l'adolescent, que ce dernier perde celle qu'il avant en le vieux fou. C'était la première étape. Ensuite il pourrait essayer de se rapprocher de lui pour le détruire mentalement. Il fallait qu'il se fasse aimer par Potter… et d'un vrai amour en plus, si c'était trop superficiel, cela n'allait pas le blesser suffisamment.

Lucius ne savait pas encore comment parvenir à son 2ème objectif, mais étant donné que Dumbledore manipulait Harry, et qu'il avait des arguments pour le prouver, le 1er point devrait être facilement atteint avec une simple discussion.

C'était donc le vendredi 29 juillet, Narcissa était partie chez son 'amant' du ministère pour la semaine. Elle allait probablement revenir dans la semaine qui suivait. Lucius se dirigea vers une de ses bibliothèque où il allait chercher un livre pour Voldemort lorsqu'il y vit le Survivant, dans un livre sur l'évolution des sorciers en parallèle à celle des moldus. Apparemment, Potter se tournait déjà contre les idées de Dumbledore pour faire des recherches dans ce genre de sujet… grâce à Draco qui l'avait influencé au départ.

L'adolescent releva la tête en entendant Lucius entrer et le salua poliment. Lucius lui répondit puis se dirigea vers la section où se trouvaient les livres qu'il était venu chercher, mais son mouvement fut interrompu par le garçon qui lui parla.

« Je vous remercie de me laisser demeurer ici. Et de me laisser faire ces recherches. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé cela à Poudlard. »

Il avait levé la tête et souriait à moitié.

« Bien sûr, » Répondit Lucius en se retournant vers Harry, « Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que l'on découvre son manège. Surtout pas que ce soit le cas de son appât qu'il est encore en train de tester. »

Le regard du Gryffondor se durcit, « Dumbledore est peut-être stupide de rabaisser autant les sorciers, mais il ne me manipule pas. »

L'ouverture parfaite.

« Vous en êtes certain, Mr Potter ? »

Froidement, « Oui. »

« Alors je ne vous gênerai pas en essayant de vous prouvez le contraire ? »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Lucius continua, « Mon fils m'a fait part que vous auriez une cape d'invisibilité. » Silence, « Est-ce vrai ? »

Ne voyant pas de risque à répondre à la question, Harry hocha la tête.

« Et vous l'avez utilisée pour allez chercher la pierre philosophale lors de votre première année, je me trompe ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. »

« Bien. Maintenant, dites-moi, étiez-vous en danger lorsque vous avez accompli cet exploit ? »

Harry sembla révolté, « Bien sûr ! Nous aurions facilement pu être tués ! »

« Je sais. » Un autre silence. Puis, « Comment êtes-vous aller à Pré-au-Lard en troisième ? »

La seule réponse que le Gryffondor daigna lui donner fut un air qui disait clairement : 'Je ne sais pas comment vous savez ça, mais vous ne saurez rien de plus.'

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher. Vous avez utilisez la carte des maraudeurs. Votre père l'a souvent utilisée contre moi. » _C'est comme ça qu'il m'a retrouvé cette nuit-là…_

Harry hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, Mr Potter, pensez-vous que Dumbledore soit plus puissant que cette carte ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, même si elle _est_ très utile, elle reste un jouet plus qu'autre chose ! »

« Ça aussi je le sais. Pourtant, la carte montre les personnes camouflées derrière des capes d'invisibilités, non ? »

Harry ne fut pas capable de répondre. Dumbledore avait probablement su qu'il se dirigeait vers le couloir du deuxième étage, comme lui aurait montré la carte. Il _devait_ être plus puissant que ce jouet. Le directeur l'avait laissé aller se faire presque tuer ?

Mais… « Il n'était pas là. Dumbledore était parti au ministère. »

« Deux réponses. Un : vous avez sous-entendu à votre directrice de maison que vous alliez aller la chercher, cette pierre, non ? »

« Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle était en danger. »

« Mr Potter, si vous étiez professeur, et que le Survivant – le seul à avoir survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'idole du peuple sorcier – venait vous dire qu'il pouvait sentir un danger vers quelque chose qui ferait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom reviendrait, vous le diriez au directeur ? »

Il sembla blesser. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas fait ça. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Mais il dû répondre, « Oui, je l'aurais averti. »

« Et si jamais, par une lacune horrible, McGonagall ne lui avait pas dit car elle croyait en les protections autour de la pierre, croyez-vous vraiment que Dumbledore n'avait pas mis une alerte qui l'avertirait lorsque quelqu'un pénètrerait dans le couloir ? »

Harry se sentit littéralement casser. Ça lui faisait mal. Mais c'était tellement évident maintenant. Il baissa son regard, ne regarda plus son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Et tout le reste – Dumbledore avait été averti avant Hedwige, c'est lui-même qui lui avait dit. Il était revenu en balais; avec tous les autres moyens plus rapides ? Son timing avait été si bon : juste lorsqu'il avait fait son maximum. Juste lorsque le vieux fou avait vu où Harry pouvait se rendre ! Depuis le début…

Et Lucius exprima à voix haute le reste de ce que Harry ne voulait pas s'avouer, « Et c'était en première. Vous allez entrer en cinquième. Combien de fois, vous a-t-il utilisé, testé ainsi ? Combien de fois avez-vous pensez 'J'ai été chanceux, il n'a rien vu' ? Car il vous a probablement vu _toutes_ ces fois là. »

La réponse était claire dans son esprit : _trop_. 

« À cela, ajoutez les moments où il aurait dû voir un risque mais ne l'a 'malencontreusement' pas remarqué. Toutes les folies dans lesquelles vous pensiez être sans danger – »

« Arrêtez. » C'était un sifflement rauque qui s'était échappé de la bouche de l'adolescent. C'en était trop pour lui. « Je ne veux plus rien entendre. » Pour s'appuyer il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles avant de continuer, « Personne ne m'as jamais protégé, c'est tout. Ils sont trous aussi pire que les Dursley, mais eux ne sont pas morts. Ils l'ont mieux caché, je m'en fou ! Je vous ai compris, juste… » Sa voix faiblissait et il chuchota sa demande répétée, « arrêtez… » Et sur la chaise de la bibliothèque, il se recroquevilla, remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et commença à pleurer doucement à cause d'une pensées qui venait de le frapper, de le hanter : _Et si Dumbledore savait pour les Dursley ?_

Il releva la tête légèrement après être resté ainsi quelques minutes, et vit que Lucius s'était assis près de lui, sur une autre chaise.

« Vous croyez qu'il sait pour les Dursley ? » Chuchota Harry à l'homme.

« Que devrait-il savoir sur les Dursley ? »

Surpris, « Vous ne savez pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas tout… »

À nouveau tristement, « Rien, j'espère qu'il ne sait rien. » Plus furieusement, « Mais je serait prêt à parier qu'il le sait. Personne ne me dira rien sur ce qu'ils savent tous de toutes façon. Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne… »

« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. » Répondit Lucius doucement. (2)

Et Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'homme en pleurant. C'en était définitivement trop pour lui en aussi peu de temps.

~*~*~*~

~3 jours plus tôt~

Dubledore venait d'apprendre que les Dursley avaient été tués. Et que Harry avait quitté leur maison. C'était assez compréhensible car il était apparemment maltraité, mais si Dumbledore s'était avoué cela maintenant, on lui aurait reproché de n'avoir rien fait avant. C'était de la lâcheté, donc.

Maintenant, la question qui se posait : Harry avait-il tué les Durlsey avant de partir, ou on était venu le chercher et avait tué les moldus présents en même temps ?

Pour l'instant, la priorité était de retrouver Harry, mais le 'traceur' qui était placé sur lui n'était pas actif – se qui signifiait qu'il se trouvait à un endroit où il y avait trop de magie concentrée, ou des protections contre ce genre de traceurs. Ou les deux.

Le vieil homme avait d'abord écrit à Sirius, pour l'avertir de la situation. Le parrain allait probablement venir à l'école le plus rapidement possible.

Ron et Hermione avait également été mis au courant, et le directeur attendait leur réponse.

~*~*~*~

~Maintenant~

Sirius n'avait pas le droit de rechercher son filleul – toujours introuvable. Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, étaient certains que Harry avait disparu par leur faute. Apparemment, le trio avait eu une dispute le dernier jour.

Puis, ce fut ce samedi qu'il y eut un gros changement : le journal. La Gazette du 30 juillet trônait en première page le titre : « Survivant disparu ! ». Personne ne sut jamais comment un quelconque journaliste avait appris la disparition de Harry. La probabilité était que ce-dernier avait fait des recherches pour l'interviewer, mais avait retrouvé l'endroit où l'adolescent devait rester vide.

Le point est que du jour au lendemain, toute la communauté sorcière savait que le Survivant était introuvable. Dumbledore fut inondé (A/N Tant mieux pour lui !!!) de questions, et dû avouer ne pas savoir où le garçon se trouvait.

Ron paniquait, Hermione était en larme, Sirius était retenu par Remus – avec qui il était venu à l'école (A/N on se demande pourquoi *part en sifflant*) – car il voulait se montrer, trop affolé lui-même.

Ce fut la journée qui débuta les recherches intensives, et pendant ce temps, le recherché lisait le journal, un sourire sur la lèvre, mais un regard assez dur.

Ça lui rappelait trop ce qui était arrivé dans 'la maison retrouvée vide' de l'article…

~*~*~*~

« Mr Malfoy. »

« Mr Potter. »

Après ces brèves salutations, Harry s'assit à la même table que d'habitude dans la bibliothèque et alla se chercher un livre. Il était à présent convaincu du fait que les sorcier _étaient_ rabaissés par les moldus, et ne faisait qu'augmenter ses connaissances personnelles.

« On parle de vous dans le journal. » Fit remarquer Lucius.

« Je sais. » Harry eut un moment d'hésitation, « Ils ne vont pas me retrouver n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça serait très surprenant. Je n'aime pas que l'on vienne me prendre ce qui est chez moi. Tout ce qui est dans ma propriété m'appartient. »

Harry haussa les épaules sachant pertinemment que si il voulait, il pouvait partir, et que lorsque l'école reprendrait, il quitterait la 'propriété' de Lucius.

« Et que vais-je faire lorsque je devrai aller acheter mon matériel ? »

« J'irai avec vous. »

« Et les médias qui vont nous tomber dessus ? »

« Vous avez une cape d'invisibilité non ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et vous n'allez pas leur dire. Aux médias ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… mais… »

« Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi hier. J'étais sérieux. »

« Les seules personnes en qui je n'ai jamais eu confiance m'ont trahies. La confiance à ses limites, non ? » Il releva la tête un peu pour regarder le Malfoy dans les yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce que celle que j'aurais envers vous serait différente ? »

Sans le vouloir, Harry venait d'ouvrir une porte immense à Lucius.

« Parce que je ne te mens pas. Parce que je ne te mènes pas à mon Maître même si je serais probablement remercié. Parce que je te fournis des preuves à ce que je te dis; je ne te donnes pas juste des faits. »

Harry se sentit rétrécir sur sa chaise.

« Mais c'est assez secondaire tout cela non ? Pourquoi pas une raison encore plus convaincante ? »

Le Gryffondor ne se sentit même pas à l'aise pour lui répondre.

« Peut-être un autre jour… Tu ne serais pas convaincu dès maintenant. » D'où venait le tutoiement ? Puis, le regard de Lucius s'égara sur le livre que Harry lisait.

« Il est très difficile d'apprendre un quelconque sort de magie noire sans tutorat. »

« Je _sais_. »

« Soit ici ce soir à 9 heures. »

Recevant un hochement de tête de la part de Harry, Lucius quitta la pièce.

~*~*~*~

Draco n'avait presque pas parlé à Harry depuis que ce-dernier était arrivé au manoir. Il l'avait un peu réconforté, mais pas parlé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas _pu_ lui parler la vieille, car il avait disparu à peu près toute la journée.

Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller vers la bibliothèque où il espérait rencontrer Harry car ce-dernier y restait le plus clair de son temps, mais il le croisa en chemin.

« Bonjour Draco. » Harry lui sourit légèrement.

« Bonjour Harry. » Il retourna la sourire, « Bonne fête. »

« Hmm… j'imagine que je n'aurai toujours pas de cadeau. » Dit Harry sarcastiquement. Mais Draco pris le commentaire objectivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour ta fête ? »

« Tu as déjà tué les Durlsey, c'est déjà beaucoup. Ça aurait probablement fait partie de ce que j'aurais voulu si ils avaient été vivants. »

« Et pour répondre à ma question ?… »

« Tu va trouver ça ridicule. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Silencieusement, « S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un à aimer ? »

Draco ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Harry _avait_ quelqu'un à aimer devant les yeux !

« Je sais, c'est pas fort sur le plan moral… » Il sourit, « Et ce n'est pas possible à offrir non plus… »

Il allait se retourner lorsque le blond l'agrippa par le bras ce qui lui récolta un regard interrogatif de la part de Harry.

Espiègle, « Je te souhaite bonne fête et j'espère que tu apprécieras ton cadeau. »

Et il se pencha rapidement pour embrasser Harry. Ce fut court, mais Draco ne voulait pas le forcer non plus (A/N Pour l'instant… On y repensera à forcer Harry plus tard). « Je suis content que ton voeu équivaille au mien. Encore faut-il que ce soit _moi_ que tu veuilles aimer… » Il lui lâcha le bras. « Bonne fête… _encore_… Et pense-y s'il te plait ! » Sur ce, il se retourna et laissa Harry complètement abasourdi.

~*~*~*~

_Ne pas y penser._

« Tu es distrait. »

D'accord, Lucius l'avait remarqué à peine 2 minutes après que 'l'entraînement' n'avait commencer.

« J'ai 15 ans aujourd'hui. » L'excuse facile.

« Tu as eu 15 ans toute la journée. Tu n'as été distrait qu'à partir de la fin de l'après-midi. »

« Très bien, alors je tâcherai d'arrêter d'être distrait. » Répliqua Harry, légèrement agacé.

Lucius arrêta ce qu'il était en train de montrer à Harry. « Ça ne servira à rien. Même si je te donnais un présent, tu ne réagirais pas. »

**_Sauf si il décide de m'embrasser aussi._**

_Ah oui, il ne faut pas y penser._

**_Mais je me demande si il irait plus loin que Draco. S'il avait continué, je suis sûr que j'aurais répondu._**

_Pas supposé y penser_

**_Et puis, Lucius est plus dominant que Draco dans l'ensemble, non ? Il a dit que j'étais sa propriété…_**

_Mauvaise façon d'arrêter d'y penser._

**_Et il est aussi beau que Draco. Et c'est un adulte. Toujours mieux avec quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que soit._**

_Ok, j'abandonne, continue d'y penser, mais tu n'iras pas loin._

~*~*~*~  
Harry avait de nouveau disparu; comme la soirée dernière. Mais à ce moment-là, Draco devait absolument lui parler. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait embrasser le Gryffondor et il voulait savoir si, au moins, ils resteraient amis. Pas besoin de savoir si Harry acceptait son… 'cadeau' immédiatement, juste être certain qu'ils se reparleraient.

Conclusion : dirigeons-nous vers la bibliothèque.

~*~*~*~

« Encore inattentif. »

Harry rougit sur le coup. Il était en train de penser à _Lucius Malfoy_ comme… comme **ça** !

« Il faudrait que tu apprenes à – au moins – manifester un peu d'attention même si tu n'écoutes pas du tout. Sinon ça démontre un flagrant manque de principes. »

Ironique, « Bien sûr, tout ce que vous voulez… »

« Effectivement. Tout ce qui est dans ma propriété m'appartient. Par conséquent, fait ce que je veux, et _j'en_ fait ce que je veux… »

« Incontestable, » Très sarcastique, « Alors si le maître Lucius décide de violer quelqu'un dans sa propriété, le maître Lucius le violera sans s'occuper de sa femme. »

« Assurément. Surtout que sa femme couche avec un autre homme depuis assez longtemps déjà et qu'il ne s'en occupe plus le moins du monde. »

Un temps, deux temps, trois temps…

_Quoi_ ???

Lucius ne venait _pas_ de dire qu'il le ferait _vraiment_ s'il le voulait, non ?

« Tu a l'air surpris. Pourtant je t'ai déjà dit 2 fois que tout ce qui se trouvait dans ma propriété m'appartenait… »

_Ne surtout pas répondre…_

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

_ÇA…_

Un temps, deux temps, trois temps…

Et Draco entra dans la bibliothèque sans que personne ne le remarque – pour voir son père prouver ses dires à Harry en l'embrassant.

Il vit rouge. Précisons – écarlate.

C'était Malfoy VS Malfoy.

Et par conséquent, pas nécessairement 'que le meilleur gagne'...

~+~+~+~

Fin du chapitre, mais j'ai mis pas mal de notes qui peuvent être assez utiles aux lecteurs… et il y a un SONDAGE !!!! Alors si vous voulez lire…

~=~=~=~

(1) Au courant du chapitre, j'ai remarqué que je m'étais un peu inspiré de la fic Vert Étoile d'Aiguma que l'on peut retrouver sur fanfiction.net. Donc, je le mentionne, pour le coup du 'pk Harry n'a rien dit avant un assez long moment, et pk il l'a dit à DRACO et non à, genre, Dumbledore', la réponse vient en partie de Vert Étoile. Qui est une excellente fic ^_^ Bien meilleure que les miennes ! Je vais me forcer pour ne plus m'inspirer d'une autre fic, promis ! Désolée si ça a vexé quelqu'un !

(2) Menteur ! :P Mais il joue bien son rôle quand même ^_^

Pour le coup de Dumbledore qui manipule Harry, 3 sources. Un : moi-même, deux : aide de Claire pour clarifier, trois : If Thine Enemy de switchknife. Je l'ai pas su avant dernièrement parce que Claire en clarifiant s'inspirait de cette fic-là, mais maintenant que je le sais, disclaimer Switchknife !!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bon, j'ai fini le chap !

Il est super long ! Avec les notes et tout, il fait 14 pages en times new 12 ! C'est mon plus long à jamais ! 5692 mots sans les notes ! Youah !

Donc, le **SONDAGE**

C'est par rapport à ça en haut…

**Qui devrait 'gagner' Harry ???**

_a) Draco_

_b) Lucius_

_c) Ça devrait faire un ménage à trois franchement !!!_

_d) Autre _[veuillez préciser quelle est votre réponse si vous répondez d)]

Reviewez SVP !!!!!!!

PS : Si vous avez des questions sur ce qui se passe, n'hésitez pas à demander ! Donnez votre mail et je vous envoie la réponse !

Note 1 : Lucius ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé avec les Dursley

Note 2 : Ni Harry ni Dray n'est au courant pour James et Lucius


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sophie Black (Eh oui !)

Titre : I'm not a Potter anymore

Couples : Lucius/Harry, Dray/Harry, Herm/Ron, James/Lucius en quelque sorte, Remus/Sirius, peut-être d'autres à venir (genre, Lucius/Harry/Dray… ^_^)

Genre : Slash (Romance), Drama/Angst, AU (Ben oui, c'est une suite de GoF), reste que, spoilers de OotP (pas bcp, mais je garde un peu de vérité)

Rated : PG13

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un mix des défis de Beloved Enemies

Longueur : ???

L'adresse de Beloved Enemies dans ma bio sur ff.net

**Chen **: Merci ! Pour Dray, assez improbable (voir le Author Notes)

**Zhusidinuo **: Ménage à 3… on verra. Pour la suite aussi… :S

**Fany **: Merci ^^ Ouais… des recherches, beurk. Les tites notes, c'est parce que j'étais fatiguée lol

**Kaima **: Merci !

**Sailor Digitale **: Merci ! (tu peux aller voir le Author Note)

**Lizzie** : Merci !

**Célé **: Pour Dray, voir les Author Notes. Merci !

**Malika **: Ouais… Ben, chu pas capable de pas faire de OOC ^^;;; Vive les fics anglaises !!! Pour le couple, voir les Author Note ^^ Pour Lucius aussi lol. Merci ! **Malika** : Yay ^^ plein de 21 mai ^^ 

**Lululle **: Merci !

**Khellar** : Merci ! Les suites… les suites… ^^;;;; **Khellar** : Voir les Author Notes ^^

**Sibla Jackson7 **: Lol, ouais je vois ^^ Merci !

**Miss serpentard **: Merci ! Merci ! *rougit* Lol

**Elfina **: Voir les Author Note pour le couple ^^ Merci !

**Alician **:Anyway, le couple est choisit lol. Merci !

**Cho3 **: Lol, merci ! Voi les Author Notes ^^ **Cho3** : Désolée, oui Lucius/Harry très probablement.

**Céleste Vladerchane** : Merci ! Je verrai ^^

**Suppu **: Aaaaw, merci ^^ Voir le Author Note ^^

**Céline.s **: Merci ! (voir Author Note)

**Sylvanue Snape **: Voir les Author Note ! Merci !

**sisi **: Merci ! Voir les Author Note !

**Skull Bearer **: You love threesomes ? Aww, I'll see. Thinking about it... I'll probably use your ideas ^^ Thanks (Eh ! The 5th book confirms Dumbledore knew every thing ! ah !) I'll probably put the reactions, yeah, good idea. Ahaha, faster ? hmmm, is 8-9 months okay ??? ^^;;; Thanks ! **Skull Bearer** : Thanks again ! I hope I'll arrive there one day ^^;;;

**kochka **: Merci !

**Mwa** : Hmm… intéressant ! à voir. Merci !

**Petite ange **: merci !

**ombrefeu **: Merci ^^

**Nono **: ahah, 9 mois maintenant genre ^^ Arf désolée ^^;;;; Merci !

**Xieu **: Merci !

**Saiji** : Lol, merci ! 

**Saael'** : À voir pour le ménage à 3. Merci ! **Saael'** : Espèce de folle ! Je vais pas commenter tout ton review !!! J'vais juste de dire un GROS MERCI !!!!

**Légolia** : Merci ! (non ça se dit pas :P)

**ZOÏD** : Lol, plein de mots pour dire pas grand chose ! Merci ! ^^

**Louve Argentée** : Merci !

**Kasmy12** : Merci ! (je t'ai déjà répondu en mail pour ta question lol) ET JOYEUX 100 REVIEWS lol

**Lulune** : Merci ! Lol, ouais, chu d'accord ;) **Lulune** : Merci encore !

**Kyarah** : Je sais, c'est pas fin. Merci !

**Caro** : Non et non pas vraiment. Avec Lucius et James… ben, ça va se savoir plus tard ;) Merci !

**Moi** : Un mpreg c'est un homme qui est enceinte. Merci !

**Rach33** : Merci bcp ^^ !

**Misslulu** : Merci !

**Forty-Times** : Je sais pas, je vais voir. Merci !

**Emma** : oui je vais sérieusement les mettre ensemble. Merci !

**Mathilde Jedusor** : Oui c'est vrai.  Oui je suis longue pour ça. Désolée ^^;;; Merci !

**Louve Darkness** : Merci !

**Miya Black** : Merci !

**Chibi CHAN** : Arf,  mon site... je l'update plus :S OOC c'est 'out of characters', mpreg c'est un homme enceinte et POV c'est un Point of Vu. Merci ^^

**Note** : 658 mots de notes… 

**I'm not a Potter anymore**

**Chapitre 4**

« Sirius ? » Remus avait chuchoté son nom en entrant dans la cuisine du manoir Black où ils étaient retournés après la 'visite' faite à Dumbledore quelques jours auparavant. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, appuyé sur ses paumes étendues sur une table.

Dit plus fort, « Sirius ? »

Il releva la tête et regarda Remus.

« C'est sa fête aujourd'hui, » dit-il avant que Remus n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, « C'est sa fête et je ne peux même pas lui écrire parce qu'on ne sait pas où il est. On ne sait même pas si il est vivant, ou peut-être détenu par Voldemort. Et il était suivi, toujours, alors comment a-t-il pu disparaître comme ça ? »

Il y eut une pause.

« Et évidemment, c'est maintenant qu'on commence à se demander si il avait peut-être raison à propos de Voldemort. Si il n'est pas simplement fou. Mais là c'est trop tard. Encore que Fudge clame qu'il n'y a pas eu de Marque des Ténèbres. Tu sais Rem, je pense qu'il est peut-être parti par lui-même et que c'est lui qui s'est débarrassé des moldus. Et puis, c'était le matin non ? Le matin il ne se passe jamais rien. On ne prévoyait rien, et puis il a disparu en laissant trois morts. »

Il soupira et continua à fixé le vide, puis répéta : « C'est sa fête aujourd'hui. »

Puis une idée lui vint en tête, « Tu penses que Dumbledore sait pourquoi il est parti ? Il avait l'air de savoir. »

Remus s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir lui prendre le cou par derrière, « Si Dumbledore savait, il nous l'aurait dit. Il s'inquiète autant que nous. »

~*~*~*~

Bien sûr que Dumbledore s'inquiétait. Pas parce que Harry aurait pu être en danger, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas où il était. S'il apprenait quelque chose de compromettant (et Merlin sait combien de personnes savaient la vérité sur Dumbledore), il risquait de se détourner. Et Harry avait un bon potentiel, et donnait une bonne image, il était assez efficace et surtout, très utile. 

Dumbledore avait toujours tenté de garder le support de Harry, en le favorisant. Oh, subtilement bien sûr, mais en regardant bien, en fait, il favorisait en général les Gryffondor. Et défavorisait les Serpentard. Puis, plus spécifiquement, c'était Harry.

Mais il était Dumbledore, alors personne ne le remarquait, évidemment.

Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, c'était lorsque Harry avait reçu son Nimbus 2001. Il venait de nul part ! Il s'était attendu à ce que tout le monde se demande d'où il venait. Mais non, on n'avait jamais su que lui et McGonagall s'étaient cotisé pour acheter un balai (le meilleur – une petite fortune) à un élève. 

Puis, la deuxième chose un peu… trop évidente qu'il avait fait, c'était quand il y avait eu le troll qui s'était enfui _dans le donjon_. Alors il s'était levé et avait dit : « Que tout le monde retourne dans leur dortoir. » Bien sûr, le dortoir des Serpentard était dans le donjon, mais personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Après ses deux erreurs dans la première année de Harry, il s'était forcé à faire attention. Aucune autre n'avait été aussi grave.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu autre chose en dehors de l'école. Entre autre, les lettres envoyées à Harry avant son entrée à Poudlard. Elles sous-entendaient qu'il voyait tout. Ce qu'il avait toujours fait bien évidemment. Il avait su chacun de ses mouvements, chacun des mouvements des moldus.

'Le placard sous l'escalier'

L'adresse donnée aux hiboux. Puis, tour à tour, tous leurs déplacement.

Mais il n'avait rien dit à personne. Il fallait affaiblir Harry, le rendre _dépendant_ à Poudlard. Qu'il y retourne toujours, qu'il soit complètement aux pieds de Dumbledore.

Mais les moldus étaient allés trop loin et il était parti.

Dumbledore savait bien sûr, ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait su un peu à décalage, comme d'habitude et n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter, mais il savait, et ne le dirai pas.

Ça jamais.

Il fallait qu'il sache où Harry se trouvait avant qu'il soit complètement détourné de lui. Avant qu'il ne mette à terre tous les efforts, tout ce qui avait été monté depuis plusieurs années.

Avant que Voldemort ne l'apprenne.

~*~*~*~

Lucius ne l'avait pas dit à Voldemort. Il avait considéré la chose, mais cette fois, c'était une vengeance personnelle alors s'il avertissait le Maître, le but visé ne serait pas atteint. Seulement, ce-dernier avait réagit avec autant de surprise que n'importe qui d'autre à la nouvelle sur la disparition du Survivant. Il pouvait toujours prendre ça positivement par exemple : hors de la maison de ses moldus, il était plus vulnérable (à très haute probabilité), et si il l'était moins, la seule possibilité était qu'il se trouvait chez un de ses serviteurs (à très basse probabilité).

Pour l'instant, retrouver Potter n'était pas la priorité de toute façon, alors personne n'était sur le 'cas' dans ses rangs. La seule chose par rapport au disparu qui pouvait frustrer Voldemort était que Dumbledore l'ait fait cacher pour utilisation personnelle.

Severus avait rapidement vérifié cela. Il disait que Dumbledore ne savait rien. Mais de savoir s'il fallait lui faire confiance était autre chose.

Ce qui était certain c'était que lui aussi voulait savoir où était Potter. Tout le monde se le demandait. Severus ne faisait pas exception. Mais il s'en occupait autant que le Maître, donc très peu.

Bien que, un peu plus probablement, parce que Dumbledore s'en occupait beaucoup aussi. Et que Severus savait que Dumbledore pratiquait son influence sur lui. Il fallait juste qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux, et s'il ne retournait pas à Poudlard, c'était pour le mieux.

~*~*~*~

Que devait-il faire maintenant ?

C'était la fête la plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais eu, c'était certain. Pour qualifier le présent, c'était assez simple, mais pour le futur, on changeait de niveau. Il n'avait pas de futur pour le moment en tout cas. Pas de futur _planifié_, mais un futur dirigé uniquement par le fait qu'il était un adolescent et qu'il avait des hormones. Donc, c'était assez restreint. 

Pour résumer le moment actuel, deux hommes l'avaient embrassé en moins de quatre heures. Deux _Malfoy_. Deux Malfoy l'avaient embrassé _lui_, Harry _Potter_. C'était donc contre les lois de la nature. 

Ensuite, il n'y avait pas eu que cela. Il y avait eu les antécédents. Il avait pleuré dans les bras de Lucius, qui avait été… sympathique ? compatissant ? quelque chose du genre. Et puis dans le train… ça avait été Draco.

Est-ce qu'il aimait un des deux ? À première vue, il aurait dit 'non'. En tout cas, vraisemblablement pas Lucius, il ne le connaissait pas. Sauf de vue et un peu à cause des derniers jours. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire de lui, c'est qu'il était attirant. Mais il pouvait dire la même chose de Draco. Et tout le reste du monde pouvait le dire aussi.

Draco, c'était une autre histoire. Ils avaient été ennemis, ils s'étaient épiés inlassablement. À chaque rentrée, c'était lui que Harry cherchait de vue en premier. Et si il ne l'avait pas vu en début de 4ème ? Aurait-il été content ? D'ailleurs, en début d'année, il avait recherché Cho Chang des yeux avant Draco, pourquoi cet ordre là ? Il se posait trop de question.(1)

Il avait mal à la tête. Il aurait voulu pouvoir voir Sirius en fait… avant. Mais maintenant, voir Sirius semblait... incorrect. Il faisait parti du lot, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait pu. Non ? peut-être.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Que ressentait-il pour Draco ? Il était indispensable en quelque sorte. Il fallait le voir, mais positivement ou négativement ?

Bon, il allait _arrêter_ de penser et _dormir_.

Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Il ne bougea pas de sur son lit, toujours couché sur le dos et marmonna qu'on pouvait entrer. On pouvait toujours entrer, même si Harry ne _voulait_ pas, comment maintenant. Parce qu'il se trouvait injuste de refuser à quelqu'un qui habitait dans le manoir d'entrer dans leur propriété.

D'ailleurs c'était Draco qui entra. Qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, mais bon, il le cachait. Mal, mais il le cachait. Depuis quand un Malfoy cachait mal une émotion ? Fait non-important. 

« 'lut. » Bafouilla Harry en voyant que Draco n'allait rien dire.

Il ne retourna pas le salut et se croisa les bras, « Ne laisse pas mon père te manipuler, c'est seulement une vengeance personnelle et ça va mal finir. »

Harry se leva sur ses coudes. Ah. Bon. Draco les avait vu. Et puis pourquoi Lucius serait celui à le manipuler pour commencer ?

« Avec toi ça va bien finir ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Peut-être pas. Je suis incompris par la moyenne des sorciers. Mais tu devrais faire attention à mon père. C'est une vengeance personnelle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Draco resta silencieux un moment, « Pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas ? Si tu découvres pourquoi mon père déteste les Potter tu me le diras tiens, moi je ne l'ai toujours pas compris. »

« Il ne me déteste pas. » Le 'et je suis un Potter' était sous-entendu.

« C'est à voir. »

« Tu serais pas jaloux, toi ? »

Draco sourit, « C'est à voir aussi. »

 Harry secoua la tête et retomba sur dos, « Tu es jaloux de ton _père_. Et puis comment ça se fait que tu nous ais vu aussi ? Tu me suivais ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas intervenu si tu es si mécontent ? »

Draco se renfrogna, « Je veux bien te voir essayer d'empêcher Lucius Malfoy de faire quelque chose un jour. Et je ne te suivais pas, je te cherchais. »

« Pour ?… »

« Ta décision. Mais j'imagine que maintenant que tu te penses bien supérieur et tout il faut que tu laisses patauger les inférieurs. »

Harry ouvrit un peu la bouche, « Mais non… mais… c'est pas… Je suis désolé pour avec ton père c'est pas moi non plus qui… c'est lui qui a – »

« Je sais, j'avais remarqué. » Il sourit. Un peu. « Tu redeviens Gryffondor des fois, juste avec des mots clés. Toujours à t'excuser. »

« Ça serait pas plus Poufsouffle ça ? »

« Pas sur toi. » Il s'approcha et s'assit sur son lit, à ses pieds. « Tu es trop courageux pour qu'on te compare à eux. Exemple flagrant de ta stupidité : en première année, il y avait Voldemort devant nous, et toi tu es resté là du haut de tes 11 ans à l'attendre. Non mais quel _imbécile_ ferait ça ? »

Harry avait fermé les yeux, « Je ne peux pas battre tout le monde. Et je suis pas si courageux que ça. C'est juste une belle image. »

« Blablabla. Bien sûr. Arrête de geindre sur ta vie. Tu ne voulais pas être Harry Potter et tu ne voulais pas vivre chez ces moldus-là. Grande nouvelle, Harry : je suis certain que Neville Londubat ne voulait pas être Neville Londubat et aurait préféré vivre avec ses parents. _Get over it_. Sinon tu ne vas jamais vivre. »

C'était complètement égoïste. Et très mal placé. Mais vrai, en partie. « Draco, tais-toi. »

« En plus, il ose me donner un ordre. »

Harry s'assit complètement pour agripper le poignet du blond et le faire tomber à côté de lui. « Ferme-la, veux-tu ? » Il souriait.

« Contre un baiser, peut-être. »

Harry rit un peu, « Tu es impossible. »

« _Tu_ es celui impossible. À te balader de père en fils comme ça. »

« _Tais-toi_. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Mais Draco s'éloigna en souriant. « Tu vois, flagrant exemple. Demain tu vas retourner vers mon père je suis sûr. Mais je vais te gagner. »

« Je suis un prix ? »

« Un objectif. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry se retira et le regarda froidement.

« Je vais décider moi-même de ce que je veux faire et avec qui je veux être et vous allez arrêter de me sauter dessus sans raison. Ou alors apparemment parce que je suis Harry Potter ! »

Draco se figea et se leva en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Peut-être que Neville Londubat ne veut pas être Neville Londubat. Et ne me confond pas avec mon père. »

Il quitta la chambre.

_Est-ce qu'il y en a un seul qui est digne de confiance ?_

~*~*~*~

Si Draco avait servi à quelque chose (à part lui rappeler qu'il était un Serpentard égoïste), c'était de se demander pourquoi Lucius l'avait embrassé. Il se le demandait aussi pour le plus jeune, c'était évident. Mais Lucius avait encore moins de raison que son fils de convoiter Harry. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Et Draco avait répété que sonpère détestait les Potter, alors pourquoi lui serait une exception ?

Après l'avoir embrassé il était juste parti en disant que le cours était terminé. À demain même heure, même endroit. Tâche d'être plus attentif.

Bien sûr maintenant il le serait.

Il avait évité Draco toute la journée, mais il n'en aurait pas eu besoin puisqu'il ne l'avait même pas vu de loin. Mais maintenant il ne pourrait pas éviter Lucius.

Il était fait.

~*~*~*~

« En retard. »

Il avala sa salive en voyant Lucius. Il aurait dû ne pas être là. Il serait toujours là, c'était, après tout _sa_ bibliothèque dans _son_ manoir.

« Pardon. J'ai été – »

« Distrait. » Coupa-t-il, « Tu l'es encore. Merlin que tu vas avancer rapidement en étant aussi attentif à chaque fois. »

« Mais… je… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Et à quoi ? »

« Hmm… à… » Il baissa les yeux et rougit un peu, « Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé ? » Il releva rapidement la tête et continua avant que Lucius ne puisse répondre, « Je veux dire, vous pouvez avoir n'importe qui vraiment. Et moi… je suis… » Il s'interrompit sans savoir comment continuer.

« Tu as besoin de quelque pour t'aimer. C'est tellement visible. »

Un peu d'hésitation, « Pourquoi est-ce que… comment ? »

« On se ressemble beaucoup tu sais. Non tu ne sais pas. » Il se leva, l'air un peu incertain, « Tu es trop étourdi. Tu peux venir demain si tu penses être en meilleur état d'esprit. »

Il quitta la bibliothèque.

_Fais-lui croire que tu ressens quelque chose. Fais-lui entrevoir quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Permet-lui de découvrir par lui-même à quel niveau vous vous ressemblez. Fais-le culpabiliser, fais-le t'aimer et détruis-le._

~+~+~+~

Oui je suis fuckante. Non je sais pas si je vais être capable de revenir au Lucius/Harry. Aaaaaaaaaargggg !!!!

En plus j'écris maaaaaaaal, aaaaaaaaaaarf !!!!

Et puis personne comprendra rien Y_Y

=~=~=~=~

(1) Début du 4, il a un gros crush sur Cho. Il entre dans la grande salle. Cherche Cho de vue. Puis cherche Dray de vue juste après. Moi je dis que c'est un signe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bon, est-ce que j'ai pris du temps ?

Non ! pas du tout ! seulement 6 mois !!! ^^;;;;;

Je suis vraiment désolée, tout le monde, mais voyez-vous, je suis vivante !!! J'espère que vous avez aimer, comments plz…

Par rapport au sondage de la dernière fois, j'ai noté les réponses, même si le couple à de grandes chances d'être Lucius/Harry (voir les notes du chapitre en surplus)

Résultat (total : 39 votes)

a) Draco : 17

b) Lucius : 10

c) Ménage à trois : 10

d) Lucius/Draco : 2

Je ne comprends pas comment Lucius a pu avoir autant de vote que le threesome mais bof, c'était intéressant ^^

Et **IMPORTANT** : J'ai updaté les Author Notes il y a quelque temps.


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sophie Black (Eh oui !)

Titre : I'm not a Potter anymore

Couples : Lucius/Harry, Dray/Harry, Herm/Ron, James/Lucius en quelque sorte, sûrement Remus/Sirius, peut-être d'autres à venir (genre, Lucius/Harry/Dray… )

Genre : Slash (Romance), Drama/Angst

Rated : PG13

Inspiration : Harry Potter, un mix des défis de Beloved Enemies

Longueur : ???

J'ai commencé ce chapitre-là il y a tellement longtemps… de le finir, c'est votre cadeau de Noël !!!

Bon, les reviews !

**Saiji : **Hahaha ! Ma fic est intellectuelle ! J'aime pas mon Draco. J'aime pas mon Lucius non plus. Ni mon Harry. Ahah ! J'aime aucun de mes persos ! Mais je ris de Ron Je parle à nouveau de Sev en pas rapport !!! :D Merci !

**Malorie :** Ben euh non, Draco aura pas Harry… ;;; Merci !

**Kasumy12 :** Ouais Sirius est abattu… comme un chien ! (wooooh) Je mentionne pas Dumby dans ce chapitre là… Merci !

**Ju :** C'est Harry qui embrasse Draco. Oui c'est bizarre. Ça a pas fini d'être bizarre hahaha ! Merci !

**Bououou : **Allô Vincent ! Gah ! Moi je mets des détails où je veux ! :P Merci !

**Carolane :** Effectivement, c'est ma fic C'est bizarre comme j'écris toujours sur des couples pas communs ! Merci !

**Saael' : **Euh… un an plus tard : pas de ménage à trois désolée ! Merci ! :P **Saael' : **Oui, oui, par contre, il y aura un Lucius/Harry ! **Saael' : **La voilà là la suite !!!!!! Mais-euh !!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Miya Black :** Un an et un mois sans updater… normal de se plaindre ! Merci !

**Skull Bearer : **ahahah, it's even worse now ! more than a year without updating this fic !!! Your questions are answered in the Author Notes. And NO, no Draco/Lucius. I'm now totally SURE it will be a Harry/Lucius. Thanks !

**Nymia :** /grand sourire/ Juste un an ?… Merci !

**Eowyn78 :** Euh, oui, je vais continuer avec Lucius manipulateur. Je ne sais pas si je vais le changer un jour… Et puis non, pas beaucoup de Harry manipulateur… Merci !

**Vy : **Un an seulement avant l'update ! Non, pas de Harry/Draco, Harry/Lucius ! Merci !

**SweetDeath : **Ah ? Un Luss/Sev/Drake/Ryry ? Jamais pensé ! Peut-être un jour ! Merci !

**Blurp3 : **/gros sourire/ pas de panique ! ça a juste pris un an ! ;;; Merci !

**Flore : **Elle est là la suite !!! Merci !

**Lululle :** Je sais que c'est énervant. Désoléééée !!!!

**Galaxia :** C'est ce que je vais faire, un Lucius/Harry ! Merci !

**Bebelune :** Je continue bien dans le Lucius/Harry ! Et non, pas de viol. Merci !

**Loreila : **Merciii ! J'aime bien quand Harry change de camps alors… voilà ! L'histoire entre Dray et Luss, c'est à causes des défis sur lesquels je base ma fic, un d'eux le mentionne alors, j'y suis restée collée :P Merci !

**Crystal d'avalon : **Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, ce qui est sûr c'est que Lucius/Harry sera plus important ! Merci !

**Seing :** Ça sera bel et bien un Harry/Lucius ! Je sais pas si je vais mettre un petit ménage à trois ou pas ! Merci !

Bon, joyeuses fêtes tout le monde !!!

**I'm not a Potter anymore**

**Chapitre 5**

Severus revenait d'un meeting de Mangemorts pendant lequel rien d'important ne s'était passé. Il n'avait même pas eu à parler, alors qu'il était souvent le premier à devoir s'exprimer, relatant ce qu'il avait appris dernièrement par Dumbledore. Évidemment, lorsqu'il devait faire cela, il ne disait pas la moitié de ce qu'il savait. Mais il n'était pas tout à fait fidèle à Dumbledore non plus; il ne disait pas tout à Voldemort, le trahissant à Dumbledore, mais il trahissait également Dumbledore pour Lucius. Si ce-dernier voulait un renseignement dont Severus était au courant, il l'obtiendrait, et si Lucius cachait quelque chose et que Severus s'en doutait, il ne le dirait pas. D'ailleurs, maintenant une semaine après la disparition de Potter, il se devinait qu'il se trouvait chez son meilleur ami. Évidemment, n'importe qui dans sa position aurait conclu la même chose : la veille de sa disparition, Lucius lui avait demandé son adresse. Au nom du Maître, certes, mais le Maître n'en avait pas reparlé. D'ailleurs, si le Maître avait voulu savoir où habitait le Survivant, il aurait ordonné à Severus de le lui dire en personne (et Severus aurait fait semblant de ne pas savoir). C'était Lucius qui avait voulu son adresse.

Ce qui menait à penser que Potter se trouvait chez lui… mais il ne le dirait pas : ce n'était pas de ses affaires. Si Lucius avait voulu mettre quelqu'un au courant, il l'aurait fait longtemps auparavant, alors s'il ne voulait pas que le Maître sache… il devait modeler l'adolescent à sa guise. Severus le laisserait faire.

Il avait toujours respecté Lucius au point de lui donné sa loyauté, plutôt qu'à quelqu'un de plus puissant, ça ne datait pas d'hier. Même à Poudlard, ils s'entendaient spécialement bien, même si Lucius avait 2 ans de moins que lui. Maintenant, 23 ans plus tard, Lucius avait l'air plus vieux que lui de 5 à 10 ans. Non pas parce qu'il faisait plus vieux que son âge, mais parce que Severus vieillissait lentement comparé à la moyenne à cause de son état de vampire. À 50 ans, il aurait finalement l'air de 30, et il garderait ce physique pendant encore très longtemps avant de recommencer à vieillir.

Pour revenir au meeting, il avait discuté avec son ami après celui-ci, tentant de lui faire avouer, ne serait-ce qu'en sous-entendu, qu'il avait bien hébergé le Survivant chez lui; Lucius n'avait rien dit, ignorant les insinuations de Severus, discutant normalement. Severus le respecta.

S'il ne voulait rien dire maintenant, il aurait à le dire plus tard. Et avant la rentrée : le Maître ne serait pas heureux d'apprendre que Potter se réfugiait chez un de ses serviteurs pendant l'été et qu'il n'avait jamais été mis au courant.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Si tout continuait comme prévu, Lucius pensait avertir le Maître avant la fin de l'été, lorsque Harry voudrait soit devenir mangemort (ce qui n'arriverait probablement pas, car même s'il finissait par comprendre ce que Voldemort voulait et qu'il comptait faire de même, il n'accepterait jamais de suivre le meurtrier de ses parents), soit aider le Maître dans sa tâche (probablement pas en tuant les Sang-de-Bourbe, puisqu'il avait une amie de leur race, mais plutôt en faisant quelque chose contre Dumbledore).

Il ne pensait pas devoir faire d'excuses au Maître puisqu'il aurait réussi à changer les valeurs de Harry, mais s'il devait en faire, il n'aurait qu'à dire que l'adolescent s'était lié d'amitié avec son fils et qu'il avait vu la possibilité de le changer et de le mettre de leur côté – ce qui était mieux que de le tuer – possibilité qui disparaîtrait s'il avait mentionné sa présence.

De plus, Lucius était en train de lui apprendre de la Magie Noire, et il était un assez bon élève. Si, en plus de ne plus croire en Dumbledore, Harry devenait aussi doué que Draco en Magie Noire, ça ne ferait que plaire au Maître.

En parlant des leçons, Harry avait cessé d'être distrait comme lors de sa fête et il se concentrait sur son apprentissage. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Lucius du geste de ce-dernier à sa fête et le traitait comme il l'avait traité à son arrivée au manoir. Il avait également repris cet air un peu triste dans les yeux, qui informait son entourage de sa solitude.

Cela faisait six jours que Lucius avait embrassé Harry et il ne lui en avait reparlé qu'une fois.

S'il ne faisait rien jusqu'au lendemain, Lucius lui parlerait.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry revenait d'une session de deux heures avec Lucius pendant laquelle il était finalement parvenu à soumettre une colombe à l'Imperio. C'était l'animal-test que Lucius utilisait pour ses cours, et Harry ne pratiquait que sur des araignées. Il avait pris l'idée du faux-Maugrey, pensant que c'était probablement l'animal le plus simple à trouver – ce qui s'avéra vrai – mais c'était aussi un animal terriblement faible, et Harry découvrit bien vite que même s'il pouvait contrôler une araignée, il n'en était pas de même pour tous les animaux.

Tournant à gauche, Harry remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas où il pensait.

---

Ce n'était pas sa première distraction de la semaine. Il s'arrangeait pour porter attention aux cours de Lucius, mais hors des cours, ça demeurait très différent. Presque une semaine était passée et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas de préférences, c'est qu'il voulait comprendre. Draco avait certainement l'air plus sérieux – mais qu'est-ce qui disait que Harry n'était pas un défi pour lui ? Le blond lui-même l'avait qualifié d' « objectif ». Était-il également un objectif pour Lucius ? Ce-dernier agissait très étrangement en tout cas. Presque gentiment – tantôt possessif, puis compréhensif. Il ne le forçait pas, ne le poussait pas dans le dos, l'attendait apparemment… Quel intérêt Lucius avait-il pour lui ? Et cette phrase : « Nous nous ressemblons tu sais, non tu ne sais pas . » Était-elle pour l'amadouer, voulait-elle seulement dire quelque chose ?

S'il avait pu, Harry aurait parler avec Sirius – sans mentionner de noms – mais il ne savait pas où il était, et en plus, Sirius aurait pu en parler, par la suite, à Dumbledore, Ron ou Hermione, en qui il avait perdu toute confiance.

---

Il continua de marcher pendant un moment, croyant reconnaître un décor, espérant retrouver son chemin rapidement, mais plus il avançait, plus il était convaincu qu'il était complètement perdu. Le couloir s'allongeait, sans portes ni intersections, de plus en plus vide.

Puis il atteignit le bout du couloir : un cul-de-sac. Il soupira et fit demi-tour pour découvrir un mur derrière lui. Il sacra mentalement contre les manoirs magiques et commença à tapoter les murs qui l'entouraient avec sa baguette en recherche d'une sortie. Après un certain temps, un des murs devint translucide, permettant à Harry d'entre dans une chambre tout aussi inconnue que le reste. C'était un bureau, illuminé par quelques chandelles qui s'étaient allumées lorsqu'il avait pénétré la pièce. Elle était vide à part pour la pensine appuyée contre le mur du fond. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû se retourner et revenir sur ses pas, qu'une pensine contenaient des souvenirs dont on ne voulait plus… des secrets… cependant, c'était de côté « secrets » qui le poussait à aller jeter un coup d'œil, juste un coup d'œil…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

« Ron ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Murmura Hermione. « Il est trop tôt pour dormir… »

« …dit celle qui dort à point fermé à 10 heures tous les soirs. »

Hermione rougit légèrement, et continua : « Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, « Je ne pense pas que ma mère appréciera demain matin… Écoute, veux-tu que je te jette un sort de sommeil ? J'arrive à les faire sans démantibuler personne maintenant. »

Un autre silence. « Je veux aller le chercher. »

« …et où commencerais-tu ? Dors Hermione, on ne peut rien faire. »

« Mais s'il ne se montre pas le 1er septembre ? Alors on partira à sa recherche avec 5 semaines de retard. »

Ron soupira. Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et marmonna, « Tu sais que c'est de notre faute. »

« Et celle des journalistes, des Dursley probablement… il y a d'autres facteurs. »

« Il parlait à Malfoy dans le train. »

« Oui Herm, je sais. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler demain matin ? »

Elle hocha la tête dans le noir, mais poursuivit : « Il a trouvé en Malfoy le support qu'on ne lui donnait pas. »

Cette fois Ron grogna, « Ils se chicanaient probablement. _Demain_, Herm. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres, et marmonna pour elle-même « On les aurait entendus crier… » Mais elle se coucha sans rien rajouter et fixa le plafond en comptant les moutons.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry se coucha sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, et chanta doucement dans la nuit :

Jadis vivait au cœur des Serpentards  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Un jeune monarque tout aussi beau que sage  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala  
-

_Puis, un jeune prince un peu plus vieux en âge  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Vint à sa rencontre : mauvais présage  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala  
-_

_Je ne veut pas, lui dit-il avec âme  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Depuis longtemps on a choisit ma femme  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala_

_-  
Ca ne fait rien, ce soir je vous enlève  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Vous me suivrez pour vivre ce beau rêve  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala_

_-  
Le jeune monarque repoussa, résista_

_Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Menaça le prince, frayeur dans la voix_

_Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala_

_-  
Ah vermine, ainsi tu décides d'agir _

_Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Un sort je te jetterai, prépare-toi à souffrir  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala_

_-  
Le jeune monarque à cette mortelle menace  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Prit sa baguette, la pointa à sa face  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala_

_-  
Bientôt désarmé, il dut se soumettre  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Dans un précipice il voulait alors être  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala _(1)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry ne se leva pas le lendemain matin, étendu dans son lit, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le dire ? Non, puisqu'il ne devait pas savoir. Comment devait-il réagir face à Lucius ? Draco était-il au courant ? Peut-être bien, puisqu'il avait souvent mentionné que son père n'aimait pas les Potter. Mais s'il lui en parlait sans que celui-ci ne sache, il allait s'attirer des problèmes.

Il comprenait que Lucius déteste son père. Il comprendrait si _tout le monde_ détestait son père. On lui avait si souvent répété que son père était quelqu'un de fantastique, qu'il était bien un Potter comme lui. Si d'être un Potter l'associait à son père, il n'en serait plus un.

Un elfe de maison cogna à sa porte. Hésitant un moment, Harry lui dit d'entrer.

« Dimpy vient prévenir que c'est bientôt le dîner, Mr Potter. Est-ce que vous voulez vous y présenter ou vous préférez que Dimpy vous l'apporte monsieur ? »

« Je vais me lever, merci… » L'elfe quitta sa chambre, et après cinq minutes, il se décida finalement à se lever et à s'habiller.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

« Mr Potter. » Hochement de tête en guise de salut.

« Mr Malfoy. » Même réponse.

Harry s'assit et attendit que Lucius fasse de même, mais il resta debout.

« Comment se passe votre séjour jusqu'à maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il à la place, un peu aléatoirement.

« Euh… bien. Un peu étrange. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui… c'est la première fois que je reste dans un manoir magique. Je ne m'étais jamais perdu dans un autre endroit que Poudlard. »

« Ah bon, vous vous êtes perdu ? »

« Oui, hier même. Après le cours. »

« Comment avez-vous retrouvez votre chemin ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Par moi-même. Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué où je me dirigeais. » _Car j'étais _légèrement _choqué._

« Il y a beaucoup de passages secrets ici. Un peu comme à Poudlard. Il faut faire attention à nos pas à tout instant. » Confirma Lucius. « Vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans un des ces passage ? »

Bref silence. « Non. Juste des couloirs que je ne connaissais pas. »

Lucius resta silencieux avant de demander : « Un thé ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, « Hem… Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Lucius fit apparaître deux tasses et une théière. « Aucun passage secret donc ? »

S'emparant de la tasse, Harry secoua la tête.

« Vous ne me regardez pas dans les yeux, vous serrez votre tasse pour éviter que vos mains ne tremblent, vos épaules sont courbées par en avant et si je regardais votre rythme cardiaque, je suis certain qu'il serait un peu plus élevé que d'habitude. Sur quel passage êtes-vous tombé pour ne pas vouloir me le dire ? »

Harry mordilla discrètement sa lèvre inférieure et leva la tête. « Hem… c'était un cul-de-sac et le mur s'est fermé derrière moi. Alors j'ai cherché une sortie en donnant des coups de – »

« Ma pensine. » Coupa Lucius. « Quel souvenir as-tu regardé ? » Harry ne répondit pas, Lucius haussa le ton, « Quel souvenir ? »

Le jeune homme serra les dents, « Mon père… »

Et Lucius se mit à rire, froidement, sans aucune joie. Harry se leva, prêt à partir s'il le fallait. « C'est pour ça ? » Dit-il, « Le baiser, c'est pour vous venger. »

« Un baiser. Si je voulais me venger, ça serait si facile. Juste en face de moi… » Il s'approcha de Harry, celui-ci recula, heurta une table. Lucius le coinça entre lui et celle-ci. « Maintenant, je pourrais faire ce que je veux et personne ne le saurait jamais… »

Il déposa sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor, puis sur son cou. Harry prenait peur, mais n'avait pas d'issue.

Précipitamment, Lucius recula et se frotta les yeux. « Vas-t-en. »

Hésitant, « Lucius ? »

« Vas-t-en ! » Ordonna l'homme sèchement.

Rapidement, Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la bibliothèque, jetant un coup d'œil au blond avant de sortir.

Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et de là à sa chambre, vérifia toutes les intersections, il ne voulait pas rencontrer Draco.

Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire avec ces deux Malfoy là ?…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Le jeune monarque ainsi abandonné  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
Chez les Serviteurs alla se noyer  
Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala_

_-  
Il se dit au décès de sa majesté  
Laïtou Laïtou lala  
« Tiens, c'est pour toi qui m'as humilié »_

_Laïtou lala Laïtou lala et Laïtou lala_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Et oui, et oui. Chapitre court… mais je n'avais aucune envie de décrire ce que Harry avait vu dans la pensine… ça me donne des frissons.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(1) Variante de la comptine « La Jeune grenouille ». Puisqu'on ne peut pas mettre de lien ici, je vais vous recopier l'originale, sans les "Laïtou lala" :

Je voudrais bien, lui dit-elle avec âme  
Mais mon tuteur veut de moi faire sa femme  
Ca ne fait rien, ce soir je vous enlève  
Nous irons loin pour vivre ce beau rêve  
Lors le tuteur, vieux lézard à l'oeil louche  
Survint alors et dit d'un ton farouche  
Ah sacripant c'est comme ça qu'tu m'la souffles  
J'vais te donner un coup de ma pantoufle  
Le jeune crapaud à cette injure mortelle  
Tire son sabre et lui brûle la cervelle  
Mais poursuivi par toute la justice  
Il s'asphyxie au fond d'un précipice  
La jeune grenouille ainsi abandonnée  
Alla s'noyer dedans sa cheminée  
Puis elle se dit de sa voix de trombone  
Tiens v'la pour toi puisque tu m'abandonnes

±±±±±±±±

PS : Les Author Notes ont été mises à jour également !!! Et elles sont maintenant au début et non à la fin.


	7. Annonce comment partir de ffnet

Bonjour tout le monde!  
Je vais poster ce message à la fin de toutes mes fics non-terminée et dans mon profil : je ne posterai plus sur  
Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà porté attention aux numéro d'usager ici, le mien, c'est 136 515. Ça veut dire que j'étais la 136 515ème à m'inscrire sur ce site.  
Présentement, s'approche de 800 000 usagers.  
Par conséquent, il est normal que la façon de gérer le site ait changé et blabla.  
Mais personnellement, je trouve un peu énervant lorsque mes accents disparaissent. Et mes petites vagues. Et les astérisques...  
Oui, bon, en tout cas. Je ne retire pas mes fics de pour autant, je n'updaterai plus ici par contre.  
Je me suis créé un site pour l'occasion. Il sera updaté lorsque je vais avoir écrit un nouveau chapitre d'une quelconque fic. 

**Infos** (enlever les espaces aux adresses) :  
-URL du site : http : sophie - black . cjb . cc  
-Blog pour suivre l'existence de mon site et de mes fics : http : sophieblack . blogspot . com  
-Adresse email pour communiquer avec moi : sophie . black (a commercial) gmail . com

PS : Il y a sur mon site une Newsletter si vous voulez être mis au courant des mises à jours sans aller sur le site chaque jour :P

PS2 : Juste pour appuyer mon message, je ne peux pas mettre le arobas (a commercial) dans mon email et je ne peut pas mettre de "slash" dans les adresses URL...


End file.
